


Like the Air They Breathe

by JaltonFan



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Teammates to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaltonFan/pseuds/JaltonFan
Summary: Adam and Jazzy have finally just accepted it - they need each other like the air they breathe. Despite everything they’ve each been through - or perhaps because of it? - these souls were meant to be together.A Jalton love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this has been a long time coming. I’ve been an avid Brave fanfiction reader from the start, and a huge fan of the beautiful Jazzy and Adam relationship, but never thought I’d have the courage to write or put this out there. 
> 
> I love all of our wonderful Brave FanFiction writers, you’ve all inspired me to do this, so thank you!
> 
> This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I’ve kept going, so the story will continue. 
> 
> A very special thank you to LouLouRuby for being my sounding board in this, and for all your encouragement! ❤️
> 
> P.S. I’m super nervous about this, so comment love is sooo appreciated. 😁 Hope y’all enjoy!

Chapter 1

Jazzy awoke to the feeling of a firm hand massaging her bare ass. She smiled to herself and snuggled back further into the warmth that was Adam. 

They had gone on a long hike the previous day, and after a quick shower and early dinner, had fallen into bed completely exhausted, Adam in his boxer briefs, Jazzy in a simple thong. They’d slept spooning as usual, she in front, he enveloping her smaller frame from behind. 

Jazzy sighed contentedly. She was so glad for this time they had together at the cabin, just the two of them. Time to really get to know each other on an emotional level, as well as on a more… intimate level physically. 

Case in point - waking up like this, snuggled up against her love, enjoying the feel of his strong hands roaming up and down her naked body. She gave a soft hum and smiled to herself again. There were definitely worse ways to be woken up in the morning...

Jazzy found her voice, even deeper due to the early hour. 

“Soldier... you trying to cop a feel over there?” She smirked as she awaited his reply.

“No, ma’am.” The sound of Adam’s morning voice - even deeper and sexier than usual - stirred things inside her. 

Before she could question him again, he whispered hotly in her ear, “I’m trying for a lot more than that.” 

He proceeded to kiss down her jawline, her eyes still closed, as she smiled. “Mmmm.... tell me more...” 

In response, he pressed his hips up against her ass, letting her feel how achingly hard he was, at the same time reaching over to cup her breast. Jazzy let out a soft moan. 

Adam inhaled her apple scent and leaned over to lightly kiss her lips. Jazzy returned the kiss, reaching up to pull him in closer. He nipped her bottom lip gently as he pulled away to look at her. 

Jazzy opened her eyes, the color of whiskey, and met his crystal blue ones. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” He whispered slowly, smiling. “I’ve got some very naughty plans for you...” 

He kissed down her neck, paying extra attention to her pulse point, nipping and sucking until she hummed with pleasure. He stopped to look down at her and added teasingly, “...Would you like to hear them?”

“Fuck, yeah.” She replied breathlessly. He smiled, gently caressing her cheek.

“This morning, you...” he began, looking straight into her eyes, “...will have your orgasm teased from you - slowly. Very, very, slowly.”

Jazzy’s breath quickened at his words, her mouth opening silently as she looked up at him. 

Adam leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, “... and you’re going to be held down, completely helpless, the whole time.”

Her breath caught as she felt a rush of heat flood to her core. 

She watched as Adam reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a silk scarf, dragging it slowly and teasingly across her skin. 

“Jazzy... you remember our safe word, right?” 

She smiled and nodded. “Cassiopeia.”

Adam returned the smile and pursed his lips, sending her an air-kiss. He took each of her soft hands and kissed them reverently, one by one, before gently tying them together. He then tied the other end to the headboard, her wide eyes silently following every movement as he worked. 

Satisfied, he looked down at her with that beautiful smile that reached all the way up to his eyes. “You okay there?”

Jazzy swallowed, “Uh huh...”  
She realized she’d been holding her breath, just watching him, and took a deep, steadying breath. God, she loved this man so much. And God, the things he made her feel, just by looking at her... the way he was right now. She could feel herself getting wetter, her pussy beginning to pulse with need. She bit her lip and clenched her thighs, searching for relief. 

Adam caught on, immediately sliding his hands between her knees, parting them.

“Uh-uh, Jazzy. No relief.” In response, she whimpered softly. 

Adam lowered his voice and continued, “It’s ok... You won’t have to worry about keeping your legs open...” He bent his head low and whispered in her ear, “...you won’t have a choice.” 

Her breath caught again at his words, another small whimper escaping her lips.

Jazzy watched as Adam leaned over and produced two more of the silk scarves. Realizing what was about to happen, she let out a slow, deep moan - the kind that did things to him he couldn’t even describe. 

God, how he loved this woman. Needed her like the air he breathed. Wanted to give her everything, keep her safe, let her know how much she was loved. 

Adam shook his head, getting ahead of himself, and focused on the task at hand. Right now, he just wanted to give her pleasure... immense pleasure. And he was going to do just that. 

He ran his fingers lightly up her legs, the scarves trailing along her sensitive skin until his hands were on her hips, fingers dipping into the waistband of her thong on either side. She swallowed thickly as she watched him slowly lower his lips to her core and kiss her through the thin cotton. 

Jazzy whimpered again, her whole body quivering. Adam looked up at her, holding her gaze as he slowly rolled the small scrap of fabric down her legs, dropping it next to the bed. 

She closed her eyes and lay her head back against the pillow, trying to take in all these sensations. She felt Adam lift her foot and kiss her ankle softly before tying one of the scarves around it, gently but firmly. 

Jazzy opened her eyes again and watched as he tied the other end to the bedpost, then proceeded to do the same with her other leg. He tested it, making sure it was tight enough to hold, but loose enough so as not to hurt. 

When he finished, Adam turned his attention to her inner thighs, kissing her scars as he made his way up. 

Jazzy’s mind wandered back to the first time she’d allowed him to see her naked, not too long ago. It hadn’t been easy at first for her to allow him to look at - let alone linger on - those scars she bore in various places along her body.

She had told him it wasn’t that she was ashamed, but that she didn’t want to be looked at with pity. He’d had to patiently explain to her that it wasn’t pity with which he looked at her - it was awe. Pure and simple. 

Then - and as often as he could - he’d made a point of slowly kissing up and down her body, kissing her scars, wherever he came across them. Adam wanted her to know that, no matter what, he saw them as beautiful - a testament to the strength of her fiery soul. She was a warrior who’d been through hell and back, and these were her battle scars. Some were a testament to the horrific things a parent could do to an innocent child. The others attested to the fact that she’d suffered through unimaginable things - but had been willing to die for her team and her country.

The feel of Adam’s rough beard brought her back to the present, as he ran his full lips over her skin, soft and smooth in most places, puckered and jagged in others. He took his time, kissing and stroking, as he worshipped this woman who never ceased to amaze him. 

He continued planting kisses up her body - her stomach, her ribs, kissing the scars he found there as well - before crawling back up to her. Their eyes met as he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply, as she eagerly returned the kiss. 

“Jazzy...” he started softly, lifting himself up on one elbow and looking into her eyes, “You sure you’re good - with this?”

“God, yes.” She replied breathlessly, arching her back. 

“Alright then...” he responded slowly, running his fingers through her long, silky hair.

Jazzy closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. She didn’t know what to expect, but she trusted this man with every fiber of her being - and that was more than enough. 

That was the last cohesive thought she had before his hands and his mouth started in on her again... and her mind went blank. 

Adam lowered his mouth to her neck, to that spot he knew drove her wild. 

Her whimper began softly, as his soft lips and rough beard caressed her skin. Her eyes were closed, and she gasped slightly as she felt the heat of his fingers now on her ribs, lightly wandering upward. 

“Jazzy... do you want to hear what’s going to happen?” he asked teasingly, tracing his fingers around the curve of her breasts, pressing his lips to her collarbone, then up to her neck, before peppering the skin there with soft kisses again.

“Yeah,” she managed, breathless, turning her head to one side to allow him easier access. 

Adam spoke into her neck, in between kisses.

“First...your nipples - those gorgeous, sensitive nipples - are going to be sucked.”

A low moan escaped her lips. 

“And licked.” He kissed her neck again.

“And kissed.”

Jazzy arched her chest up against him, nipples hard and peaked, begging for his touch. 

Adam continued kissing down her body, and she whined as he purposely slid his mouth right between her breasts on his way down, avoiding them completely. 

He looked up at her, smirking, knowing just how frustrated she was getting. “Patience, Jazzy - I have so much more to tell you.” 

She held her breath as he looked directly into her eyes and continued slowly. 

“Your g-spot...” He paused as she began whimpering again, “...will be massaged. First with one finger, then with two...” He lowered his voice to a whisper and continued, “...and then with three fingers, stretching that tight pussy.” 

Her whimpering was almost constant now.

His hands gently brushed over her stomach, tracing each of her scars, and he paused to kiss each one before moving across to her hips. His gaze traveled down the length of her trembling body, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him, and he moaned. 

“God Jazzy,” he breathed, “You have no idea how amazing you look right now.” 

His eyes met hers again and he continued breathlessly, “...hands pinned down, legs held wide open...” He lowered his voice again to a whisper, “Pussy completely exposed. Throbbing... pulsing...” He moved up to her ear again and added, “...dripping.”

Her chest heaving, her body quivering, Jazzy let out a long, low moan, Adam’s words turning her on and teasing her just as much as his hands and lips. 

Adam looked down at her, that moan making him feel things he couldn’t even put into words. He made himself concentrate again. “But I digress...” 

He began tracing down her body again, in between her breasts, down her ribs, trailing just below her belly button, before continuing. 

“Your clit - will be stroked...”  
Her breath caught at his sudden words. 

“...slowly, softly, teasingly...” Adam’s hand inched lower and lower. “...till it’s swollen, and engorged, and so, so sensitive.”

Jazzy’s whimpering was constant again, and now she whined - almost groaned - when he lifted his hand, stopping just short of where she so badly needed him to touch.

One corner of his mouth rose up in a half-smile, half-smirk, as she bucked her hips against him in frustration. 

Adam moved up her body again, kissing as he went. When he reached her face, he kissed her lips gently, and then looked her in the eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing heavy, body trembling, clearly aching with need. 

She whispered desperately, her voice shaking, “Adam, please...” 

Adam had to clench his teeth and swallow hard to keep himself in check. He was rock hard, balls aching, his own body trembling, needing her so badly. 

But not yet. Adam shook himself and focused again. 

“Shhh, Jazzy... there’s one more thing.” He leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“Your pussy - your tight, wet pussy...” 

The whimpering began again. 

“... will be stretched, will feel sooo full...”

She rocked her head from side to side, letting out a low moan. 

Adam caressed her cheek and slid his hands through her silky hair, as he continued in her ear. 

“... and just when your poor body can’t take any more... you’re going to come. Hard.” 

Her entire body quivering, pussy aching deeply, Jazzy just stared at him, open-mouthed but unable to utter a sound. 

Adam paused for a moment, smirking, before adding slowly, “Oh...and then that pussy’s gonna be pumped full of cum.” 

Jazzy let out a loud gasp when he reached down and cupped her there, as those last words left his mouth. 

Adam lifted himself up on one elbow and took in this beautiful woman - HIS beautiful woman - whimpering, trembling, practically writhing with need. 

He took a deep breath and grinned. “So... ready to begin?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam proceeds to carry out all of his naughty promises...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter - but these two were pretty busy so what’s one to do?!!  
> As always, comments mean so much and are so appreciated - I truly hope you Enjoy!

Ch 2

“Fuck, Adam...” Jazzy managed to rasp through clenched teeth. “You’re still teasing me...”

She lay on the bed, still gently restrained, hands and feet. He’d been teasing her for the better part of an hour, strong hands, soft lips, and rough beard moving slowly up and down her body, mouth whispering extremely naughty promises.

He’d decided to draw this out a bit longer - teasing her just a bit more - even though he knew there’d be hell to pay later. He’d smiled at the thought. Knowing his Jazzy, the payback for this one was _definitely_ going to be a bitch - but so, so worth it.

Right now, he was frozen in place, taking in the scene in front of him with awe.

His beautiful woman, held down by the silk scarves with which he’d gently bound her to the bed. Completely and beautifully naked, arms raised above her head in complete surrender, hands bound together to the bed frame above her. Eyes pleading, body trembling, whimpers getting louder.

Legs spread apart, completely open for him. Ready. Waiting. Desperate.

God, what that sight did to him. The things it made him want to do to her. Want to give to her.

All Jazzy knew right now was that she was desperate, her entire body humming, the throbbing ache between her legs almost unbearable.

She clenched and unclenched her bound hands, needing to do something - _anything_ \- with the buzzing energy running through her body. She shuddered, her entire body trembling.

Adam swallowed thickly as he tried to keep himself together just a bit longer. He needed her so badly, his cock so hard it was almost painful, balls aching, boxer briefs sporting a quickly growing wet spot, as he leaked precum.

He tried to focus. He’d have his relief soon enough. This was about her. About giving her pleasure like she’d never experienced before. About giving her everything. Because she was HIS everything. His Jazzy.

Adam still could not get over the fact that she trusted him like this. That she was willing to give him this most intimate gift... her absolute trust. He knew it was the one thing she held dearest. It was something that had to be earned, and she gave it very sparingly, if at all. Even then, only to a chosen few.

It humbled him to the core, and made him want to do everything in his power to make sure he always deserved that treasure.

“Adam...” Her increasingly desperate whines brought him back.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. His woman was ready - _more_ than ready - and was currently being quite vocal about it.

He smiled. Adam loved that about her, that she was so vocal. In everything she did. Never one to be silenced, never one to hold back on her opinion, or on making her thoughts known. Or - he couldn’t help thinking as he smirked - making her needs known. Which at the moment she was engaging in, quite loudly.

He smiled down at her, “Ok Jazzy. I hear you. Loud and clear.”

He bent down and kissed her deeply, sucking her bottom lip as he pulled away, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “My beautiful woman. You’re ready...aren’t you?”

Jazzy bit her lip and nodded her head quickly. “Please... yes...”, she breathed.

Adam looked into her eyes and smiled, “What was I going to do first, Jazzy?”

The words were barely out of his mouth before he felt her pushing her chest up to him, offering up her breast to his mouth.

He grinned, “Good girl.”

Adam knew how sensitive her nipples were - and what it did to her when he sucked them. They locked eyes as he slowly took her breast in his mouth and sucked deeply, swirling his tongue around the nipple.

The cry that escaped her mouth was one neither of them had ever heard. Jazzy turned her head from side to side as she cried out, the pleasure so immense she couldn’t contain it.

Adam rolled her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger as his mouth continued to lavish attention on the first.

“Fuuuuck... God, fuuuuck...”, Jazzy panted, her head thrashing about. Adam slowly finished with the first nipple, giving one last deep suck as he let it pop out of his mouth, before leaning back down to kiss it gently, now puffy and swollen.

She just groaned.

He smiled, turning his attention to her other breast, giving it the same attention and treatment, as she cried out her pleasure once again. He kissed it as well when he was done, and gave her a moment to catch her breath before leaning down once more to take her lips gently in his. Their eyes met, and he felt like he could drown in those deep brown orbs.

Adam smiled, looking down at her again, cupping her face, stroking her cheeks, now red and flushed.

“Jazzy - do you remember what comes next?” he asked teasingly.

Her breath caught and she nodded as her eyes met his. “Three fingers...”, she whispered, voice shaking.

Adam chuckled. “Someone was paying attention.”

He took those strong fingers and slid them slowly up to her mouth, tracing around her lips. Jazzy opened her mouth and took them in with her tongue, sucking each one as she looked straight into his eyes.

Adam then drew them down her body slowly, Jazzy hissing as the air hit the wet skin they left in their wake. He continued down between her breasts, her ribs, stomach, past her belly button... and then lower, parting her already-wet folds.

Jazzy held her breath still for a moment as he moved down further, lightly brushing against her clit, causing her to gasp. He paused, teasing one finger against her entrance as she arched her back, whining.

Adam groaned as he slid that finger inside her. “Fuck, Jazzy- you’re dripping wet...”

Curling his finger up, he quickly found her engorged g-spot and rubbed it slowly, before sliding a second finger in to join the first.

Jazzy moaned deeply as he massaged her in the most intimate of places, her cries growing louder with each stroke.

“Jazzy...” Adam looked up at her as he continued stroking, “...you ever had a pure g-spot orgasm?”

She met his eyes and shook her head.

In return, Adam gave her a half-smile, half-smirk. “Take a deep breath then, baby girl...you’re gonna need it.”

Jazzy gasped as he slid a third finger in, stretching her out, massaging that swollen, sensitive area that was giving her so much pleasure. She moaned her approval, loud and long.

That moan almost made him come on the spot, right there in his underwear. Fuck, they were going to need to come off - but first things first...

Jazzy arched her body and threw her head back in ecstasy as he continued massaging her g-spot, using all three fingers.

“Adam... God... Oh God...” she was panting, her whole body trembling, head thrashing back and forth. “I’m... I’m... please....”

“Ssshh... it’s okay Jazzy - let it happen. I’ve got you.” Adam’s words were low and reassuring. She looked into his eyes and saw such love it took her breath away. “I’ve got you, sweetie. Just take a deep breath and let it happen...”

She took a deep steadying breath, moaning loudly as he doubled his efforts to give her as much pleasure as possible.

Jazzy cried out as she felt herself clench tightly around his fingers, still stroking her deeply. She gasped as she felt herself squirt, a warm wetness running down her thighs.

Mouth open in shock, still panting, she managed “Adam, I... that never...” she shook her head.

Adam smiled. “First time for everything.”

He moved back up and kissed her gently, letting her catch her breath.

Adam gave her a minute, then stood up to slide off his boxer briefs, as she watched. His cock sprang free - full, hard... and leaking. Jazzy moaned and licked her lips as she met his eyes.

“Naughty girl...” he murmured, shaking his head with a smile. “Believe me, I want that so badly right now...”

Adam crawled back over her and began tracing his lips up her collarbone as he ran his hands through her soft hair. He looked at her and finished, “... but that’s not what comes next.”

He held her gaze and whispered, “Jazzy... what happens next?”

She looked up at him and swallowed, as she breathed out “My clit...stroking it..slow...”

Adam smiled as he looked down into her eyes, purposely drawing out her anticipation. “Uh huh...” He paused. “And what do you think I’m going to stroke it with?”

“Umm...” She looked at him and whispered tentatively “Your fingers?...”

Adam ran his tongue over his top lip as he gave her a devilish smile, slowly shaking his head. He let his tongue linger in view for a moment, emphasizing his intention.

“Oh God...” Jazzy breathed out as the realization hit her. “Oh God...”

Her words melted into moans as she felt him start to kiss down her body. She lifted her head off the pillow, trying to keep him in view.

“Jazzy,” He looked up at her and smiled. “Lay your head back...”

He waited until she’d dropped her head back on the pillow. “Now close your eyes.”

She followed his instructions, taking in a deep breath as she let her eyes close.

“Good girl...” he whispered.

Adam finished kissing his way down her body, until she felt his hot breath hovering over her core. He proceeded to run his tongue lightly up and down her slit, slowly and teasingly, eliciting soft whimpers from her mouth.

He lifted his head for a moment, and she gasped slightly as she felt his fingers part her folds and spread her open, her whimpers growing louder.

Adam couldn’t help the moan that escaped from his mouth, as his eyes took in this most intimate evidence of her arousal. Soft, delicate folds, flushed and pulsing. So feminine and... so fucking hot.

He lowered his tongue and began lightly exploring, licking and teasing, as her whimpers turned into whines. He then took her clit gently between his teeth, holding it in place, and flicked the sensitive nub with his tongue mercilessly, until her whines became loud cries of pleasure.

Adam lifted his head long enough to look up and watch her for a moment, head thrown back in the throes of ecstasy, before lowering his mouth to her once more.

He centered his mouth over her clit, sealing his lips around her, and sucked deeply. She cried out at the sudden pleasure, then let out a loud, long moan as his tongue began swirling around the swollen nub.

Jazzy was panting, moaning, crying out, the pleasure almost too much to bear. She knew she was right on the edge.

She took a deep breath and managed to breathe out “Adam... No...” She was panting, struggling to form the words. “No, Adam...No...”

Adam’s head shot up at the words, and she realized immediately that he thought something was wrong. She quickly smiled to let him know she was ok, and panted out between breaths, “I want to...I want to come with... you inside me...please... please Adam...”

A quick look of relief crossed his face, and she breathed out “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you...”

He moved back up to reassure her. “Shhh... no, you’re good.” He smiled down at her and whispered, “I love it that you know what you want, Jazzy, what you need... and that you’re not afraid to tell me.”

He kissed her gently, then brushed a strand of her silky hair out of her eyes, and tucked it behind her ear.

Looking her in the eyes just then, he saw such need, such love, such trust, it nearly blew him away.

He swallowed. “Jazzy... I’m gonna untie your legs, okay?”

She nodded, and he moved down on the bed and released each of her ankles. “Put your knees up for me, sweetie...” She complied.

“There you go.” He slid a pillow under her hips, angling her just so. As he did so, Jazzy wriggled her hips a bit, teasing him as a small smirk crossed her face. Having had a chance to catch her breath for a moment, she was feeling a bit... playful.

Adam just shook his head and grinned “Woman, you’ll be the death of me...”

He gave her a small smirk of his own. “Hmm... wasn’t there something you were just saying you wanted, though?... What was that...?” he asked teasingly.

Jazzy smiled as she raised her eyebrows suggestively and whispered, “Come here and I’ll tell you.”

He moved up until they were looking right into each other’s eyes, and she whispered hotly, “I want you to fuck me, Adam Dalton. I want you to fuck me deep. I want to come with your cock buried deep inside me... filling me up. Can you do that for me... soldier?”

Adam’s mouth had dropped open, his breath catching, at her words. He swallowed thickly, barely holding himself together, and managed a tight “Yes, ma’am.”

His eyes never leaving hers, he positioned himself at the entrance to her opening, his already slick cock even wetter as soon as it touched her dripping pussy. The time for teasing was done. He needed her _now_. Locking eyes, staring into her gaze, Adam breathed in deeply and slid inside her in one smooth thrust.

He groaned at the pleasure, the feeling of finally, finally being right where he wanted. Where he needed to be.

Jazzy moaned immediately. “Ohhhh...God Adam. So full. So fucking full...”

Adam knew he was dangerously close to the edge, having been so for way too long. Being inside her, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer.

Jazzy’s moans became louder as he began to thrust up into her. With the angle in which he’d positioned her, each time he thrust, his cock was effectively massaging her g-spot, the friction of his body rubbing her clit.

When Adam leaned down and sucked her nipple into his mouth, it took her right over the edge, and she cried out as she came, hard.

Feeling her clench tightly around him and hearing her cries of ecstasy triggered his own release. Groaning deeply, he pumped into her, emptying himself inside of her.

When they’d both finished shuddering, Adam leaned down and kissed her gently. He then reached up and released her hands.

Jazzy brought her hands down, wrapping them around his neck, pulling him down to her for a tender kiss. As they parted, he realized her eyes were glistening with tears.

She saw the look of panic in his eyes and quickly reassured him. “No, it’s ok...” She smiled at him. “These are happy tears.”

Adam breathed a small sigh of relief and whispered, “Good... because so help me God... those better be the only kind I ever cause.”

He gathered her to him, and she rested her head on his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. He just lay there for a while, breathing her in, until sleep overtook him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll bet you didn’t imagine it could get any hotter than Ch 1, did you?! 😁 Hope you enjoyed.  
> There’s still a lot more to these two and their love story I’d like to explore. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feelings come out. Okay... a lot of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot more “PG-13” - basically an important conversation they have where some deep-seated fears and emotions are shared, the way these two can only do with each other.

Jazzy and Adam found themselves snuggled up in bed again later that evening, finally having risen at noon and gotten a few things done before the sun set again over the Blue Ridge Mountains.

“Adam...” Jazzy began quietly.

“Hmmm?” Adam hummed in response, tracing his fingers up and down her arm.

“Adam.” She said again.

“What is it, sweetie?” He lifted himself up on one elbow and looked at her.

Jazzy stared up at the ceiling and swallowed, hesitant.

“It...turned you on, didn’t it?...Seeing me helpless?...Giving in to you?”

“Fuck, yeah.” His reply was immediate. As soon as those words escaped his lips, though, he realized where her mind was going to take that.

“Am I not -“ she began, but he didn’t let her finish.

“Jazzy...”, he warned. “Don’t. Don’t take it the wrong-“

“- I just want to know why, is all.” She blurted, sitting up on the bed.

Adam sighed and sat up as well. ”Come on, Jazzy. Cause it just... doesn’t happen too often, you know? Not with the way you hold your own”, he ventured, tentatively.

“Yeah, that’s sort of a job requirement,” she muttered, looking away.

“Jazzy. You know what I mean.” Adam still wasn’t quite sure where she was going with this, but had a feeling he should tread carefully.

Jazzy looked down at her lap and let out a breath. “Yeah, I know. Obviously with what we do, I’m gonna be able to hold my own.” She paused. “...But I mean like, even off the job, I’m still kind of tough. You know - whatever they call it - rough around the edges?” She shrugged, stealing a glance at him.

With a twinkle in his eye, Adam began, “First of all, that’s an understatement if I ever heard one.” He rested a hand on her thigh. “But yes, you are, and I love that about you - you know that.”

She pursed her lips, nodding, but avoiding his gaze.

Adam blew out a deep breath. She wasn’t making this easy, and this wasn’t the kind of stuff he was good at. Ok, correction, he thought - neither of them were. He’d give her that much.

_Something_ , though, was obviously bothering her, and - whatever it was - he didn’t like what it was doing to her. Which meant he was going to get to the bottom of it. Fast.

“Ok - that’s enough. Where is this coming from?”Adam had reverted to his ‘C.O.’ voice, no-nonsense and authoritative. He knew it was something she’d respond to, almost an automatic reaction.

“I don’t know.” Her voice was matter-of-fact, though she still wouldn’t meet his eyes. “But it’s pissing me off.”

He realized she’d probably been asking herself the same question, and that she most likely didn’t know the answer either. At least they were getting somewhere, though. She was trying to verbalize her emotions, instead of being cryptic.

He waited.

Jazzy sighed. “I don’t know. I was just thinking, I guess. I mean, I know that you like me the way I am and all that...”

“Love.” Adam corrected softly.

“... and on-the-job it’s obviously necessary...” she continued. “But I guess I just thought that... maybe off the job you might want someone less...” She shrugged, searching for the right words.

“Feisty...?” Adam supplied, trying to hide a smile.

Jazzy just shrugged. “I don’t know.” She sighed. “Whatever. Forget it, it’s late.”

She started to turn away, but Adam had already seen the self-doubt beginning to creep in. Her walls going up. Well, fuck if he was allowing that to happen.

“Jazzy, look at me.” He said firmly, taking her chin and tilting her face up towards his own, her big, brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“You want to know what I want?“ he began, brushing his thumb over her cheek to wipe away a single rolling tear.

“YOU.” He stated simply, looking deep into her eyes. “YOU are what I want. You are _all_ I want. You are amazing. You are...” he paused for a moment, searching, “...a force to be reckoned with. And I fucking love it. Every bit of it. Don’t ever think I don’t. Ever. _Ever_.”

Jazzy nodded as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears.

Adam paused, taking her hands in his before continuing.

“Your whole life, you’ve been handed a raw deal. You’ve had everything stacked against you. You learned from a young age that you could trust _no one_ , so you _taught_ yourself to hold your own - you had no choice.”

She looked at him, biting her lip and nodding. He paused, searching for the right words.

“Jazzy -“ He paused, looking her right in the eye. “You want to know why I loved seeing you that way today?”

She nodded, looking into his eyes now, as he held her hands. Adam took a deep breath and continued, his voice low.

“Because... what I saw today... was _beautiful_. The fact that you trusted me enough... to _allow_ yourself to be helpless with me... to _allow_ me to love you like that...”

He brought her hands up to his mouth, gently kissing them before continuing, voice low and reverent. “That just - God, that humbles me. Takes my breath away. Makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world.”

Jazzy squeezed her eyes shut again, but the tears won, streaming down her face.

As far back as she could remember, she had willed herself not to feel, as much as that was possible. Life had taught her early on that the alternative was just too painful.

But being with Adam Dalton was changing all that. And it confused her. And terrified her.

And she simply didn’t know what to do with that.

Jazzy gave herself over to him as he gathered her in his arms, her body wracked with sobs, letting him hold her tightly as the tears flowed. 

It wrenched him to see her like this, but he had a feeling this had been a long time coming, and it was what she needed.

Adam held her close, rocking her in his arms, stroking her hair, just being there for her. With her.

When the tears had slowed, she took a deep, shuddering breath and began in a whisper.

“I... I know it... doesn’t make sense... because yeah, I can hold my own, and I do, and I’ve been through a lot, but...”, she shook her head and took another deep breath, “Sometimes... those thoughts come anyway. Of not being enough... of being broken... unwanted...”

Her voice lowered to barely a whisper. “...not worthy of love.” She looked up to meet his eyes, tentatively.

“Jazzy... God, sweetie... NEVER...” he whispered as he held her tight. His heart ached for her. He knew those feelings... all too well. He knew where some of them stemmed from in his own life, and he also knew that no matter what his own past had been like, he could not even begin to imagine hers. The fact that she was even still functioning, let alone so strong, was unbelievable to begin with.

Adam didn’t have the words, but he also knew that right now, she didn’t need words. She needed love. And that, he could give her. In abundance. As much as it took.

“Jazzy,” he said, still holding her, stroking her hair.“I know that this, all of this - what we have - is not easy for you. To give love, or to accept it in return. I know that.”

He paused and leaned back to look at her, stroking her cheek. “But that doesn’t change the way I feel about you. I love you more than life itself...and I’m not going anywhere. That’s a promise. ” He paused, looking deep into her eyes, “Okay?...”

She looked back at him, taking a deep breath, and nodded.

“Good.”Adam stroked her cheek as he held her to him, and she whispered a soft “Thank you” into his shoulder.

After a few moments, they separated again and Adam leaned back to look at her. “Jazzy... I want to show you something, ok?”

She nodded, and he crooked his finger at her, beckoning her closer again.

He leaned in to kiss her, gently at first, the kiss quickly deepening as she responded. They fell back onto the bed together, Jazzy underneath, Adam covering her body with his, as he reached behind her head to pull her mouth into him further. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in as well.

This kiss was searing hot, meant to convey so much more than words ever could.

They needed each other like oxygen, unable to get enough.

Jazzy moaned at the intensity- both of the kiss, and of the pure love she felt washing over her.

Adam joined her, moaning into her mouth as a shudder ripped through his entire body.

“Jazzy...” he whispered, moving his lips to her ear and brushing her hair aside. “Did you feel that?”

She took a deep breath. “Yeah...” she breathed.

“Good.” He whispered. “Because THAT...” he paused a second before continuing. “THAT is what you do to me. Don’t ever forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this? I know it’s definitely a completely different vibe than the other chapters, but I feel like I want to keep exploring their relationship, having them deal with the tough things and the hard emotions... together. ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Jazzy’s turn to worship her love... body and soul ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s overtones are more sweet and sensual - with some definite teasing and naughty promises of things to come!

Chapter 4

Adam awoke to the feel of a soft hand running through his hair, soft lips kissing his forehead. 

Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the intoxicating apple scent that was Jazzy, letting out a slow “Mmmm”. 

As he reached up to stroke her hair, Jazzy slid one hand up to interlock her fingers with his. 

Adam’s eyes were still closed sleepily when he felt the cold metal on his wrist and heard the click. He opened his eyes, a knowing smile growing on his face. 

“Jazzy...” His voice held a mock-scolding tone. “What have you done?...”

She bit her lip and smiled. “I _may_ have been a bit naughty.”

He gave her a wide smile in return. “That, you have.”

“Adam...” Her voice was low, as she looked into his eyes. “Your other hand, please.” She reached out, and he gave it over without a second thought, almost subconsciously, his eyes never leaving hers. She clicked the second handcuff in place and scooted back to have a look at her handiwork. 

That was when he noticed what she was wearing. Adam knew she’d gotten into bed the night before in a plain cotton thong, as usual. Now though, she was wearing a black lacy bra and matching panties - that he didn’t think he’d seen before.

He looked at her questioningly. “Jazzy - when did you...?”

She smiled. “I snuck out of bed earlier, when I was sure you were sleeping. Yes, they’re new.” She answered his unvoiced question.

Jazzy gave him a moment to let his eyes run up and down her body appreciatively, before laying down next to him again. She leaned on one elbow to look at him as she spoke, tracing her fingers along his chest. 

“See,” she began, her voice holding just a hint of teasing. “I’ve lived with men long enough to know that they are visual creatures.” 

She looked in his eyes. “And… _you_ are a man…” She added slowly, with a teasing smile.

“Am I...?” He teased back. “Have you noticed that...?”

She lowered her voice, the words slow and suggestive. “Oh... I _definitely_ have, soldier.” She bit her lip, running her fingers down his chest. 

Adam met her eyes and gave a low growl, causing her to grin.

“So…” She drew out. “You like...?”

Adam licked his lips and swallowed hard. “Fuck, yeah.” His eyes ran up and down her body again, taking in every inch. 

Jazzy smiled, tracing her index finger down his chest. “Good... cause I’ve got some _plans_ for you...” 

His breath quickened at her words. 

She leaned down to taste his lips, before moving her own lips up his neck. She paused at his ear and whispered, “Adam...I want to love on you a bit...” 

Adam gave a low hum, his eyes closed. 

She paused. “...or maybe quite more than a bit.” She moved her lips down his neck and up the other side, pausing at his other ear to add “I want to love on my man... body and soul. You okay with that... soldier?” 

Adam swallowed thickly, taking in a deep breath before managing a “Yes, Ma’am”.

“Good...” she drew out, voice low and full of love. “Cause there’s _so_ much I want to give you.” She leaned back to look into those deep blue eyes. 

Jazzy lowered her lips to kiss him gently before looking him in the eyes again. 

“Did you know...” she continued, running her fingers down his face, tracing the outline of his beard, “that I love _every single_ part of you?....hmmm?”

She ran her hands lightly up and down his chest, his breath quickening again, eyes locked on hers, completely mesmerized. 

“These eyes,” she began, gazing into them deeply. 

“These beautiful, expressive eyes... that can speak a thousand words with just a look.” She paused to gaze into those eyes silently for a moment. 

“These eyes...” she continued, “look at me with such love, such need, such trust.... it takes my breath away.”

Adam was just staring at her, mouth open, amazed by this woman and all the love she had for him. 

Jazzy leaned down to kiss him, gently, before continuing. 

“These lips. God... these lips. So soft... so loving...” She leaned down to taste them again. “I love the way they feel...” She brushed her lips against his again, before continuing. 

“...the way they taste...” 

She kissed him again. 

“...the way they linger...” 

Another kiss. 

“...on my lips...”

And another. 

“...on my skin...”

Yet another. 

“... _everywhere_...” 

She sucked his bottom lip this time, before letting go. 

He was still looking up at her reverently, eyes full of love, as she smiled down at him and continued. 

“This mouth...My god...” She traced her fingers around the edges of that mouth. “This talented mouth...that gives me _so_ much pleasure...” She looked him in the eyes, a teasing smile on her lips as she added, “... _all over_ my body...”

Adam responded with a rush of breath at that last statement. Jazzy smiled before sliding her hands down to his shoulders, massaging them a bit before she spoke. 

“Mmm. These shoulders. These broad, strong shoulders. They hold the weight of the world on them...” She looked into his eyes. “Don’t they, Adam?” 

He took a deep breath... and nodded. 

“Yeah...I know...” she whispered. “I wish they didn’t have to. But it’s part of who you are... and I love you for it.”

She paused, hesitating a second before continuing. “I just sometimes wish... there was something I could do to take some of that weight off these shoulders... every once in a while.”

“You do already.” He breathed out. “You do, Jazzy... more than you know.”

His words almost brought tears to her eyes, and she smiled, taking in a steadying breath. “Good, Adam... I’m glad.”

She leaned down to kiss him again gently, before sliding her hands slowly up his arms, still raised above his head and cuffed to the headboard. 

“These arms. These strong, _sexy_ arms.” She moaned softly, running her hands, slowly, up and down those arms. 

Her voice lowered, a teasing smile on her lips as she confessed, “Adam... you have _no idea_ what it does to me when you flex these muscles.” She gave a low growl as she looked him in the eye, lowering her mouth to kiss him deeply this time. He returned the kiss just as deeply, his tongue finding hers as they both moaned. 

Jazzy pulled away slowly, a smile on her lips, as she looked in his eyes again. 

“You know what I love the _most,_ though...about these arms?...” she asked softly, her fingers still roaming up and down the thick muscles. 

Adam shook his head slowly as he looked in her eyes. 

She took a deep breath, voice tentative, barely a whisper. “The way they hold me... make me feel so safe... so protected...so loved... just being in these arms.”

“Jazzy...” he breathed. He couldn’t reach for her, but he needed to kiss her, right now. “Come here...”

She leaned down and he met her lips with his, the kiss soft, sweet, and loving. 

Jazzy moved back to look into his eyes again, and saw happiness, love, and contentment there. She wished she could bottle it up, save it for him, to get him through the... darker times. 

She shook her head, bringing herself back, before moving her arms up further, sliding the fingers of both her hands between his. 

“These hands...” she began, leaning over to kiss each one. 

“These hands, these fingers... the way you trace them softly up and down my body. Stroking... massaging...” She gave a breathy sigh. 

“These fingers know _exactly_ what to do... to make me melt into you... or tingle with need.” 

She moved her hands back down his arms, stopping for another kiss before continuing to his chest. 

“And this chest. God, I love this chest.” She ran both hands up and down, all over. “Strong... muscular... _all man_.” She leaned down to place a kiss on his chest, then proceeded to run her lips up and down, as his breath caught. 

Jazzy looked up at him. “Adam. When I’m laying against this warm chest... I feel so secure...” She continued running her hands up and down, pausing over his heart. 

“This heart.” She paused. “This beautiful heart.” She kissed it, then lifted her gaze to meet his as she spoke, her words soft and slow. 

“This heart has been wounded...” She kissed it again. “But this heart is _brave._ This heart is _good._ This heart is _kind._ This heart is _giving_...”

She paused. “And this heart is _loved_.” She kissed it once more, and Adam breathed in deeply as he gazed at her, simply amazed by her words. 

“Adam... you good there?”

He took another deep, steadying breath, smiling down at her. “Wow...Yeah.” He drew out. 

She smiled. “Mmm... good. Because I’m about to get to the most perfect part...” 

Her eyes slid up as she gave him a seductive smile, her hands sliding downward at the same time, underneath him.

Adam’s breath caught, as she slid those hands down into his boxer briefs and cupped his ass. 

Jazzy smiled. “This ass... my god how I love this ass.” She gave it an appreciative squeeze and grinned. “This is the most _perfect ass._..” 

She paused, looking at him and running her tongue over her top lip before continuing in a low voice. “ _And._.. when you wear those tight jeans that accentuate this perfect ass...” 

She moaned, before elaborating “... let’s just say... it _does things to me_.”

It was Adam’s turn to moan now. 

Jazzy gave a teasing smile. “Adam... I want to continue...but from here on out...” she lowered her voice as she looked up into his eyes. “...l’m gonna need you naked.” 

“Fffuuck...” Adam groaned. 

Jazzy grinned. “Not yet, soldier. That comes later...” She leaned down and lowered her voice to a whisper, “...after the strip-tease.” 

A long moan escaped his lips, as his whole body shuddered. 

Jazzy purred. “Patience, soldier... we’ve only just begun...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left you hanging there, huh?! Don’t worry, it will be well worth the wait - the next chapter may just be the hottest one yet! 😉
> 
> So this was the most challenging chapter for me to write, for a variety of reasons. But possibly also my favorite to write. Let me know what you thought - comments are so appreciated! You can also find me on Twitter: JaltonFan (@FanJalton) Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazzy continues loving on her man, as she proceeds to turn the heat ALL the way up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience, I know I left y’all hanging for a while there... had some ‘post-production’ holdup 😁. But I promised the hottest chapter of them all, and here it is!

Ch 5

“Fuck, Jazzy... ” Adam groaned.

Jazzy sat back on the bed, taking in the scene in front of her. This strong, loving, incredible man - _her_ man, she thought with awe - lay on the bed, hands cuffed to the headboard, naked except for the boxer briefs he’d slept in.

He’d given himself over to her without a second thought - and _that_ in itself still sent a thrill through her. The fact that he trusted her... needed her... loved her - God, the fact he’d ever even _wanted_ her to begin with - was something she still couldn’t believe at times.

Jazzy was taking her time with him. It was driving him crazy, she thought with a teasing smile, and she knew it.

She wanted to give him _every_ kind of love imaginable - physical, verbal, emotional, sensual, sexual - all of it. She wanted _no_ doubt in his mind as to just how much he was loved.

Adam lay there, eyes never leaving hers as he took deep breaths, watching... waiting. The evidence of just how much he was...well, _enjoying_ this... was already quite evident, given the tent in those boxer briefs.

Which - he now thought to himself -she’d just told him she’d be stripping off of him in a moment... leaving him completely naked for her.

He moaned again at that thought. Jazzy had hinted at some naughty promises, and this teasing was having quite the effect on him.

Jazzy brought herself back. “Adam...” She looked into his eyes, her voice low. “I’m about to strip you...I want you _completely_ naked.”

He responded with another low moan, as she continued, “I want to see that gorgeous cock of yours...”

A low groan escaped his lips. 

She leaned down and whispered slowly in his ear “Is it standing at attention for me, soldier?” She smirked, knowing how badly she was teasing him.

Adam let out another groan at those words, but managed to squeeze out a “Yes, ma’am.”

Jazzy purred. “ _Good boy...”_

She reached down to stroke him through the thin cotton. His cock jerked with the touch and he gave a low growl -almost a warning - as he met her eyes.

Jazzy grinned as she slinked back down his body and rested her hands on his hips, running her fingers over the waistband of his boxer briefs. She looked up into his eyes, a teasing smile playing on her lips. “I think we’re gonna do this nice and slow…”

“Fuck” was what escaped from his lips, before he could stop it.

She looked up at him sternly. “Soldier… Is there a problem?”

“No, ma’am” came the immediate reply.

“Alright then.” Thumbs hooked in his waistband on either side, Jazzy slowly slid the fabric down over his hips, nails raking his skin lightly as she went.

He clenched his teeth, sucking in a deep breath.

She brought them down his legs slowly, her hands and nails still brushing lightly against his skin as she made her way down. 

Jazzy moaned softly as she took in the sight of that beautiful cock.

“God, Adam. So hard... so thick... so _ready_.”

She moaned again. “Ohhh... and you’re _leaking_ , sweetie...”

Panting with need, Adam let out a low moan of his own, needing her touch so badly.

Jazzy met his eyes as she moved her hands slowly toward his cock. “Soldier...” Her voice was low and deep. “Is this for me?...”

A teasing smile crossed her face as her hands paused just inches from where he needed them.

Adam managed a trembling, yet emphatic, “Yes, ma’am” before his voice melted back into one long moan.

Jazzy reached down and stroked his cock lightly, barely brushing over it, spreading the wetness all over, as he drew in air between clenched teeth.

She slid her other hand down a bit further, cupping his full balls, feeling their weight in her hand. She began massaging them lightly.

“God”, he panted, voice trembling. “So fucking good...”

Still massaging his balls with one hand, Jazzy slid the other further down, and began rubbing that sensitive spot between his balls and his ass, that she knew drove him wild.

Adam shuddered, letting out a single groan. 

Moving her hand slowly back up to that gorgeous cock, Jazzy paused a second to watch how each pulse brought more pre-cum to the tip. She couldn’t help but moan again. God, that was fucking hot.

Looking him right in the eye, Jazzy ran her tongue over her top lip, as she wrapped her fist around him and began stroking, slowly.

Adam let out a long, drawn-out groan as his hips began thrusting involuntarily. She was teasing the limits of his resolve.

Jazzy leaned down, getting into it, stroking and caressing that beautiful cock, gliding her hands up and down and all over, making sure to give his balls their share of love and attention as well.

She looked up at him and smiled to herself. Adam lay there, eyes closed, head tilted back, back semi-arched... the sounds coming from his mouth indescribable. Just those sounds alone would be pornographic, Jazzy thought to herself. They certainly were doing a number on _her_ \- getting her even more worked up then she already was.

After a while she slowed, then stopped, moving back up his body to straddle his torso. Adam opened his eyes.

“I think it’s time for this to come off.” She whispered, reaching up to slowly lower one bra strap. “What do you think?”

Adam swallowed thickly and managed a low “Uh-huh” as he nodded. His eyes followed her every move.

Jazzy took her time stripping for him, as promised, looking straight into his eyes the entire time.She slowly lowered one lacy strap, then the other, as she hummed with pleasure. Reaching behind her back, she unclasped the hook, then slid her hands forward, pushing her breasts together in the cups as she leaned forward to give him a good view.

Another long, low moan.

Jazzy bit her lip, eyes locked on his, and held the cups up to her breasts a few more moments, before slowly lowering her hands and letting the lacy fabric fall.

“Beautiful...” he breathed out.

Jazzy smiled appreciatively asshe moved off of Adam and sat up on her knees beside him. She held his gaze as she ran her hands slowly up and down her own body, teasing him.

Fingers lingering on the waistband of her panties, she paused a second and smiled, enjoying the fact that Adam had his breath held, his eyes glued to her hands... watching... waiting.

She pushed the panties slowly over her hips and waited a second, smiling as his breath caught. His eyes moved back up to hers for a second, just watching with anticipation. She slowly pushed them further down her thighs, exposing herself to him completely, as he let out another low moan.

Jazzy leaned over the edge of the bed to drop them on the floor, taking her time to tease him with a nice long view of her delicious ass as she bent over.

Adam went to reach for that ass, letting out a low growl as he remembered the handcuffs restraining him.

Jazzy grinned, slowly straddling his torso again. God, those growls turned her on...

“Adam,” she leaned closer as she lowered her voice to a whisper, looking him in the eye. “I’m about to ride that cock...” She sat up again and drew out her next words, as she traced a finger down his chest. “Are you ready... soldier?”

Chest heaving, he managed a trembling “Yes, ma’am”.

Jazzy moved back until she was hovering right over that hard cock, locking eyes with him before slowly sinking down onto his length. 

Adam groaned, deeply, letting out a “Fffuuuck...”. God, she was tight. And warm. And _dripping_ wet.

Jazzy sat completely still for a moment and gave a low moan, adjusting to the feeling of having him inside her, stretching her out, filling her up.

She then met his eyes with a teasing smile and began massaging her breasts, thrusting her chest out to give him a better view. Her eyes closed and her head fell back,long silky hair cascading over her shoulders, as her fingers rolled her sensitive nipples.

Adam’s breath was coming in loud pants, as he watched her, mesmerized.

Jazzy opened her eyes, looking deep into his, and began moving, slowly. Up and down, around and around,moving her hips seductively as he watched, mouth open, eyes glued to her every move. 

All Adam knew was that his beautiful woman was on top of him, - _riding_ him - gloriously naked and completely uninhibited. Making love to him, body and soul, with everything she had. He watched her in complete awe, this amazing woman who took his breath away.

Jazzy felt him begin to pulse inside of her and stopped, looking at him.

“Adam...sweetie... I know you’re holding back. Just... not yet, okay?”

She lifted herself off of him.At the unsure look on his face, she leaned over and explained in a low, teasing voice “Don’t worry... I have other plans for you.”

Adam swallowed, nodding.

Jazzy leaned down to whisper hotly in his ear. 

“Your cock is about to get some more loving... from my mouth.”

He let out a low groan as she continued. “My lips are going to brush over that soft velvety tip... Gliding up and down...”

He was trembling, barely holding on as she continued. “I’m going to take as much of that big cock in my mouth as I can. And then...”

Adam waited, holding his breath as she moved back to look into his eyes, voice low, words slow and deliberate.

“... I’m gonna make love to it. Im going to take that delicious cock in my warm, wet mouth. I’m going to take my time with that cock. Loving it... stroking it... licking it... sucking it... justgiving you pleasure Adam. _So_ _much_ pleasure.”

His body shuddered again.

“And... when you can’t take it anymore... do you know what you’re going to do...soldier?”

He shook his head slowly, body trembling, chest heaving.

Jazzy leaned down into his ear again and spoke slowly, in barely a whisper.

“You’re gonna cum for me... right in my mouth.”

His eyes widened for a moment, in surprise. She had never done that before - not with him, not with anyone - and he knew it.

But she wasn’t through. She was still whispering hotly in his ear. “Adam... You’re going to give me _all_ that hot cum...” She paused. “And I’m gonna swallow it all.”

“Ffffuuuuck...” was all he could manage, drawing out the word in a long moan.

She grinned, sliding down his body to position her mouth over him, teasingly.

Locking her eyes with his, she licked her lips and lowered them slowly over the head of his cock... and then lower... and lower.

As her warm, wet mouth and soft swirling tongue enveloped his thick, throbbing shaft, his mouth fell open and released a moan, the likes of which neither of them had ever heard.

Jazzy hummed with pleasure as she took her time making love to that cock, licking, sucking... doing things with her tongue and lips that he didn’t even know were possible.

Adam’s whole body was trembling, chest heaving, a low constant moan emanating from somewhere deep inside him, as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Jazzy slowed, feeling he was right on the edge. She raised her head and looked up at him, stroking his slick cock with one fist, massaging his full balls with the other hand.

Her voice was low and loving, her words white hot. “Adam. I want that hot cum...Give it up to me, sweetie... Come on, you can do it...”

She felt his balls tighten _._

 _“Good boy...”_ She purred. “There you go...” She encouraged him as her voice dropped to a slow whisper.“Blow that load... deep in my mouth...”

He took a deep breath and she knew it was about to happen. She pumped his shaft and took as much of him in her mouth as she could, sucking deeply.

Adam exploded with a primal cry, filling her mouth over and over as she tried to swallow and suck and keep up with all the cum his cock was giving up.

As his spasms finally slowed, then stopped, she slid her mouth off his cock, swallowing the last of it greedily, and looked up at him.

Adam was collapsed, his body completely spent, a shit-eating grin on his face as he looked down at her. “Not bad for your first time.” He teased, panting.

Jazzy grinned back at him, wiping her lips. “Not bad at all. I think I actually got most of it.” She said with a low laugh, crawling up his body to kiss that gorgeous mouth once more. She leaned over and grabbed his gray army shirt from the nightstand, slipping it over her head before retrieving the key and releasing his hands.

Adam took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead before resting his chin on top of her head.

“Jazzy...” He nuzzled his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. “Thank you...” he paused, “...for this.”

Jazzy bit her lip and looked up at him slowly, meeting his eyes. “I...I love you, Adam. I know I don’t say it much...”

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. “You don’t have to. I hear it, loud and clear.”

She looked up at him, a sense of relief in her expression. “You do?”

“Absolutely.” He smiled down at her before continuing.

“You may not say it often in words, Jazzy... but its in your actions... in your eyes when you look at me. It’s in everything you do.”

She nodded, looking away a moment before looking up at him again. “And... that’s enough?...”

He tilted her chin up, looking her in the eyes once more. “It’s _more_ than enough. It’s _perfect_.”

He lowered his mouth to hers for a kiss that was sweet and gentle, before looking at her again thoughtfully.

“I do have one question, though...”

She looked at him hesitantly. “What’s that?”

He grinned. “What might I need to do in the future... to earn me another strip tease?”

“Hmm...” Jazzy grinned in return. “Don’t worry, soldier. I’m sure we can think of something...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, would love to hear what you thought! Comments/ kudos are so appreciated! Or if you’re on twitter feel free to drop a comment there @FanJalton. DMs are open. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Jazzy are ready to take their relationship to the next level, come what may. They’re in this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a pretty long chapter, but we get to see some flashbacks as to how this relationship came about, as well as some other details. We also get some hints as to what direction it’s going in. Hint: They’re in it for the long haul! 😁

——————

The team’s leave was halfway over, and Adam and Jazzy knew they needed to Talk About Things. Not just among themselves this time - it was time to bring it up with Patricia. 

As dedicated as they each were to their careers, the two had both realized rather quickly that it wasn’t going to be a question of _whether_ this relationship continued... rather a question of _how_ they would make it work. 

Their team knew about them - that wasn’t an issue. Hell, the guys had known about them even before they themselves knew. Preach had been encouraging Adam to “make that connection” for a while, and McG had pretty much been doing the same for Jazzy, albeit in his own teasing way. And maybe they’d still be beating around the bush, denying their feelings for each other... if it hadn’t been for Iran. 

————-

It had taken Adam the whole truck ride back to Incirlik, watching her, not wanting to take his eyes off her, to decide that this was it. Life was too short, and in an instant, everything could change. She was it for him - and he needed her to know. 

When they’d gotten back, he and McG had taken Jazzy straight to Medical, where there was a team standing by to treat her. She’d had to spend the night there for observation after being patched up, and neither of the men wanted her to be there alone. At that point Adam had told McG he appreciated everything, and that he’d take it from there.

Adam had spent the night in the chair next to her bed, just holding her hand, watching her, as she slept fitfully. He’d known it was probably the drugs they’d given her that were even letting her sleep at all. He also knew sleep would be quite difficult for her after this. So when she’d awoken with a start sometime in middle of the night, crying out, he was right there with her. “Hey... you’re okay... I’ve got you.” 

She’d blinked, catching her breath. “You’re here...” she whispered. “You... you didn’t leave me...” her words trailed off. 

Adam had squeezed her hand right then, gathering up every ounce of courage he had, and looked her right in the eyes. 

“I need to tell you something, Jazzy.” He’d swallowed thickly, looking into her eyes, and thought he saw a glimmer of hope. 

“I was never going to leave you. Not then, not now... not ever.” 

Adam paused, taking a deep breath. “To hell with fate... I love you, Jasmine Khan.” 

He’d looked down, afraid to meet her eyes, not sure what kind of response he’d receive. 

“Top...” he heard her whisper. “Adam...” she tried again. 

Adam realized she was tearing up - heard it in her voice - and glanced back at her. Jazzy’s face was scrunched up, trying to hold back the tears... but she was nodding. At him. In agreement. At least... that’s what it looked like. 

Adam let out a deep breath. “Are you- Is that a yes?... I mean... are you ok with that? You’re ok with that?”

She was still nodding, vigorously, smiling through her tears. 

“Yes...” she whispered. “Yes I’m okay with that. I’m more than ok with that...” 

“Huh... wow... ok....” He took a deep breath. 

And so it went. They’d agreed that Adam would tell Preach, she’d tell McG... and then they’d figure out how to tell Amir. In the end, they didn’t have to worry about that - McG’s big mouth did it for them. 

The guys had been completely supportive, Preach and Amir each in their own quiet way, McG in his own teasing way. They knew the two were keeping company together every night, some nights in his room, some nights in hers, and they understood this was what they both needed - each other. But they also saw that as team members and as CO and subordinate, these two hadn’t really changed a bit. It was business as usual. The two of them together was just - _natural_. 

———-

So no, it wasn’t their team they had to worry about, as far as this relationship. It was DC. It was the rules. It was all of _that_ stuff - the tricky pieces. Adam knew they’d need to talk this out with Patricia - and soon. He wasn’t sure what her response would be, but she was unconventional - always had been - and always full of surprises. So he had hope. 

The previous night, they’d been sitting outside the cabin by the fire pit, Jazzy in front, Adam enveloping her from behind. 

“Jazzy...” he’d begun in a low voice, tracing his fingers through her hair. “You know we need to talk about it... with Patricia...”

She’d sighed. “I know.” She’d responded with a whisper. “I’m just...” She swallowed. “...I’m scared.”

She’d reached up for his hand then, and he’d squeezed it tightly, squeezed _her_ tightly, before responding. “Yeah... me too. But we’ve gotta do it. It’s the next step. We’re going to figure this out... and we’re going to figure it out together.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Tomorrow’s Saturday. We can actually catch her at home. I’ll text her first thing, tell her we’d like to Skype. Something unofficial... off official channels. We just want to talk.”

He squeezed her hand again. “Jazzy... it’ll be ok. We will figure this out. I promise.” 

He paused, kissing her head once again. “Besides, I have a feeling she knows more than she’s letting on...” He gave a small smirk. 

Jazzy twisted her head to look up at him. “You think... she knows?...” 

“Oh she definitely knows _something_...”

Jazzy blinked. That was interesting. Then again, he knew Patricia better than she did. “Huh. Okay...”

Adam stood, taking her hand, pulling her up with him, turning her around to face him. Looking her in the eyes, he reached down with both hands, lifting her up by the ass, as she gave a small shriek of laughter and wrapped her legs around him tightly. 

Adam walked the two of them toward the cabin. “We’ll deal with it in the morning. Right now, though... I’m taking my woman to bed. Gonna take her mind off things a bit...” 

He smirked. 

Jazzy grinned, her voice low. “I like that idea.”

—————

The next morning, Jazzy went for a run. She wanted to clear her head, get herself in the right mental place for what she was sure would be a difficult conversation. 

Adam had texted Patricia first thing, and they’d set up a time for a video call. He’d then taken care of a few things around the cabin, and when Jazzy returned, made coffee and eggs while she jumped in the shower. 

Jazzy walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed and putting her long hair up into a ponytail. 

Adam handed her a mug of coffee. She took it gratefully, but shook her head at the plate he offered her. 

“I can’t right now. I’m too nervous. I’ll eat... after.”

Adam placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. “Ok.” 

He looked her in the eyes with a smile. “It’s time then. Let’s do this.”

Jazzy nodded. Adam released her, heading to the kitchen table to set up the laptop. 

They sat down, getting themselves situated, and Adam placed the call. As Patricia’s face appeared on the screen, he took Jazzy’s hand in his, under the table, and squeezed it. 

Jazzy took a deep breath and swallowed, trying to appear as calm as possible, like this was just any other video call with the Deputy Director. Oh God, but it wasn’t. What if... No, she wouldn’t let herself go there. 

“Good morning Adam. Jaz.” Patricia’s eyes moved from one to the other, as she nodded to each of them. Jazzy thought she saw what looked like - a twinkle in her eye? Huh. Interesting. 

“Good morning.” They both returned. 

“You both look well.” She smiled. “I trust you’ve been enjoying your leave.” Was that a hint of a smirk on her face? 

As Adam cleared his throat and took a deep breath, Jazzy squeezed his hand. 

“We have, thanks.” He hesitated, before deciding to just spit it out. “So uh, we figured it was time to talk to you... about uh...” He gestured with his free hand. “... us.” 

Well, that had not come out as planned.

Patricia cocked her head with a hint of a smile. “OK... I’m listening.” 

Jazzy squeezed his hand again under the table.

Adam cleared his throat again and continued. “So, Jaz and I... uh...we want to be together.” 

No, that didn’t sound right. 

He tried again. “I mean, we _are_ together.” He shook his head. “What I mean is -“ 

Patricia interrupted him, with what was definitely now a smile on her face. “Adam. Let me make this a lot easier on both of you.” She looked at him, then at Jazzy, that smirk still etched on her face. “I know.”

Adam cleared his throat and took another deep breath. “You know. Uh. Ok.” 

Patricia continued, looking back and forth between both of them. “I’ve known for a while. Or should I say I’ve had a feeling for a while.”

Adam nodded. “Ok, I... I told Jaz I had a feeling that you knew. I mean, apparently _everyone_ knew about this before we did.” He rolled his eyes a bit. 

Patricia gave a little laugh. “Well, in my case, like I said, I had a feeling - but I wasn’t _there_. Once I came at the end of that last deployment, though...” She shrugged. “...it was quite obvious.” 

Adam glanced at Jazzy, who now had a bit of a worried look on her face. He squeezed her hand as he ventured, “Uh... it was?”

Patricia gave a small shake of her head, reassuring him. “Only to me.” She smiled. “Otherwise, no. Not at all.”

Adam and Jazzy both breathed a bit more freely. 

“I _was_ waiting to hear it from the two of you, though.” She added. “I figured you’d call, in time.” 

Jazzy had been silent, watching the conversation solemnly. Her voice was tentative now, as she spoke up.

“So uh... what does this mean exactly? For us… for the team? We don’t want to mess things up, but - “

Patricia interrupted, shaking her head. “Jaz. Here’s the thing. I created this team. I chose you all for a reason. And I _trust_ you all for a reason.” 

She paused. “Let me just say, it was abundantly clear from the get-go that the two of you“ - she looked at each of them in the eye - “meshed very well together, for a number of reasons. I’m sure the rest of your team would confirm that. Am I correct so far?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” They answered in unison. 

Patricia continued. “And... I knew that if the two of you decided to pursue this, it would be at my discretion to decide what would be best for the team at that point. So I’ve had a while to think about it.” 

Adam squeezed Jazzy’s hand, and she squeezed back as he rubbed his thumb over hers. 

Patricia looked at them a moment before continuing. 

“Adam, Jaz. It is my belief that to split the two of you up at this point, would not only be doing a disservice to both of you, but to your team and your country as well. Neither of you would be at the top of your game... and everyone would lose. You two work much better together, and that’s quite clear.”

She paused a second. 

“I’m also assuming that since this relationship had been going on already during your _last_ deployment...”

Jazzy looked down at the floor at that point, as Adam interrupted. “Look, just to clarify- yes we were bunking together, but Iran had just happened. And we weren’t actually- “ 

Patricia stopped him, putting her hand up. “Adam, I don’t need to know what you _were_ or _weren’t_ doing, or _when_ you were or weren’t doing it. That’s not my point.” She smiled. 

Jazzy wanted to find a hole to crawl into. Their boss was sitting across from them -talking about their sex life. Or rather, talking about _not_ talking about it. Either way - super awkward. 

She sat quietly and respectfully though, figuring the less she said, the sooner this would be over. 

Patricia had picked up where she left off. “All I’m saying is, apparently whatever system the two of you have - it works. Am I correct?”

They both nodded. “Yes ma’am.” 

“Alright then.” She smiled. “Now, before you deploy I’m going to want to speak to both of you again... in person. Together, and separately.“ She looked at each of them. 

“Copy that.” They replied, squeezing each other’s hands again under the table. 

“And...” she added, looking at them both pointedly, “when _this_ moves to the next level, I expect a heads up ASAP. There _will_ be hoops to jump through. Is that clear?”

“Understood.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Patricia smiled. “Enjoy the rest of your leave, you two.”

They signed off, Adam closing the laptop. He let out a deep breath and turned to Jazzy, then stopped. She had the look of a deer in the headlights. 

“Jazzy?” He took her hands in his, trying to read her expression. 

Her mind was stuck on that last statement - the one about “when” they get to the next level. _When_ , not _if_. That meant... 

Jazzy blinked and shook her head. She wasn’t going to worry about this now. One thing at a time. As uncomfortable as that conversation had been, it had gone quite well, all things considered.

“Well.” She stood, shaking her head with a low laugh. “That was definitely... awkward.”

Adam stood as well. “Yeah, awkward would describe it well.” He grinned. “But - I _told_ you I had a feeling she knew.” 

“Yup, you did.” 

He kissed her softly, then looked her in the eyes. “Either way, we’re done worrying for today. Okay?” 

“Okay.” The response was soft, as she met his eyes with a smile. 

Adam returned the smile. “Good. Now go eat your eggs, we’ve got a big day.”

She looked at him inquisitively.

“It’s a beautiful day...” he explained, “and I’m taking you to the waterfall.” He smiled, taking a second just to check in with her. 

She returned the smile and he continued. “I’ll make us some lunches while you get packed up... Eggs first.” He reminded her as he turned her in the direction of the table, swatting her on the ass with a grin as she walked away. 

Jazzy finished eating and headed to the bedroom. Grabbing her knapsack, she began throwing in the items she’d need. As she opened the drawer holding her swimsuits and other water gear, she was reminded of their first trip to the waterfall together. She paused, smiling at the memory. 

She’d worn a cute new bikini for that excursion, one which she’d been sure Adam would love. But when she’d slipped out of her tank top and cutoffs and made her way into the cool water, expecting him to follow - or at least to comment - he’d stopped and stood on the shore, an odd look on his face. 

She’d gestured at him, as if to ask if he was coming, but he’d just waved and indicated that she should go on without him. So she’d spent the time cooling off in the crisp water, practicing her strokes in the deeper end of the pool. 

Jazzy had known she looked good. Well, more than good. And hell, it wasn’t like she really ever had a chance to feel like this - to embrace her feminine side - on deployment. At least not for the most part. So when she’d noticed that she was catching the eye of every male over the age of 12 - as well as a few of her own gender - she hadn’t minded the attention. 

Well, every male except the one that counted - at least in her book. 

And what was _that_ about?

She’d texted Joe later that evening while Adam was outside getting a fire started. She needed a guy’s perspective here. 

His answer was simple, yet interesting. Apparently, it wasn’t that Adam _didn’t_ like the bikini... rather he probably didn’t like the kind of looks she was getting _because_ of it. Especially since in public, for the most part, they were still acting as nothing more than friends.

_“Wait wait wait_.” She’d texted Joe. _“You’re telling me its cause he’s **jealous**_ **?!”**

“ _Duh. He’s a guy,”_ came the immediately reply. “ _So... hell yeah.”_

It turned out he’d been right. Jazzy had broached the subject with Adam later on, and he had pretty much admitted it. 

“Adam -“ she’d asked. “Would it make you feel better if I wore a one-piece instead? I brought a few of those as well.”

“Jazzy, I can’t make you – “

She’d interrupted him. “You’re not _making_ me, I’m _asking_ you - there’s a difference.” She paused, looking at him pointedly.

“So, would you feel better, yes or no?” She smiled at him, waiting for his response. 

Adam had sighed and run his hand through his beard, frustrated with himself. “Look, I’m not gonna lie, so yes. But Jazzy, this is _my_ problem, not yours. I’m -“

She’d cut him off. “Shhh... Done.” She’d stated in a low voice, kissing him on the forehead.

The next few times they’d gone, she had worn a one-piece. While she still turned heads - there was no avoiding that - he did feel better. 

Jazzy was recalling that memory with a smile as she chose a black one-piece from the drawer for today. Her arms stilled as she felt Adam wrap his own arms around her from behind. 

He leaned down. “Jazzy...” his voice was low. “I want you to wear that bikini today.” 

She smiled, turning around to look up at him. “Oh, really?” She asked with a smirk. “I thought you -“. 

Her words cut off as he caught her mouth in a kiss.

“That was _before_ …” He gave her a teasing smile. “But _now_ …” His words trailed off as he met her eyes. 

Jazzy gave a little laugh. “So... let me get this straight. You _were_ jealous, but now that you can show me off as yours... you _want_ me to turn heads?“

“Abso- _fucking_ -lutely.” He smiled widely.

Jazzy just shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile, mumbling to herself. “Men”. 

Adam lowered his mouth to her neck, and spoke between gentle kisses. “Jazzy...you want to know why?” 

“Mmmm...” she hummed as she turned her neck to give him better access. “Ok... Why?” She breathed, closing her eyes. 

Adam ran his lips up and down her neck, nipping at the soft skin before responding. 

“Because this time, there’ll be no doubt that _this_ woman...” He moved down to whisper in her ear. “...is _taken_ ”. 

Jazzy’s breath caught as she felt a rush of heat at those words.

She looked in his eyes, her voice low, a hint of a smile on her face. “Hmm...I could get used to that.”

“Good.” He replied, stealing one last kiss before pulling away to go get ready himself. “I suggest you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while. It’s the first one where any of the others make an appearance, and I wanted to make sure to get them right, especially Patricia. I also wanted to include some flashbacks to fill in some background, as well as add in some of the teasing and fun stuff that these two so comfortably fall into with each other.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated! 😁


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two head out for the waterfall. A lot of playfulness and teasing for these two, but first some open, honest, and tender words to help calm some fears.❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while, but there’s a lot I wanted to include for these two. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

Adam had been right. The weather was perfect for a walk to the waterfall. He and Jazzy had chosen a less-used path, although every so often they ran into someone. The two walked along the trail, hand in hand, enjoying the sunshine and each other’s company.

Adam noticed, though, that she was quieter than her usual.

“Jazzy?...What’re you thinking?”

She swallowed. “Can’t get anything past you, huh?” She smiled, squeezing his hand as they walked along.

“Not usually, no.” He shrugged, returning the smile. “But, that’s besides the point. The point being, that you don’t _have_ to.”

Jazzy nodded. “Yeah, I know.” She sighed. “It’s just gonna take some getting used to.”

“Ok, fair enough.” He paused.“For right now though... can I venture a guess?” He looked over at her hopefully, trying to gauge her.

“OK...” she looked up at him with a hint of a smile. “Tell me what these little lady eyes are thinking.”

Adam chuckled, recognizing that phrase.

“I think…“ He began, pausing to take a deep breath. “That you’re nervous. That you got scared there... because of what Patricia said.”

He ventured a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. Jazzy bit her lip and sighed. “Go on.”

Adam stopped and turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Jazzy. Look at me.”

She swallowed, slowly lifting her eyes to meet his. The vulnerability he saw there - the vulnerability she was _allowing_ him to see - moved him to the core.

Before he could say anything else, she spoke up in a small voice. “She said _when_. She didn’t say _if_ , Adam... she said _when_.”

Adam smiled. “I know...” He paused. “And I also know that probably scared the shit out of you, didn’t it?”

Jazzy blew out a deep breath. “Yeah, ya think?” She looked away.

“Hey...” Adam ran his fingers through her silky hair, brushing a strand out of her face. “It’s OK to be nervous. This is new territory - for both of us. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t scare me a bit too.”

Jazzy looked up at him again and he smiled, letting that sink in before continuing.

“Look. This whole relationship is complicated - on so many levels - because of who we are and what we do. _You_ know that, and _I_ know that. So I can’t promise it’ll be easy.” 

He paused a second. “Matter of fact, I can pretty much guarantee that it won’t... But hey, since when is anything we do easy?” He teased.

Jazzy smiled. 

Adam took another deep breath and took her hands in his. “I just know... that whatever life brings, I want _you_ by my side for it. And I want to be by _your_ side for it. All of it. No matter what.”

Jazzy took in a breath, then nodded slowly, biting her lip.

“Ok... you’re still worried.” He stated. “Talk to me. What are you thinking?”

She took a deep breath this time, letting it out slowly. “I just... I guess there’s just a part of me that still has trouble... believing this is real.”

She shrugged. “Accepting... that you really want me. And I know -“ She interrupted herself, shaking her head. “I _know_ I’ve said it already, and I _know_ you’ve told me -“

“Jazzy.” It was Adam’s turn to interrupt. “You can say it as many times as you want, forever and ever. Because the answer will always be the same.” He smiled. “Yes, I love you - just the way you are. And yes, I want you - just the way you are.”

She looked up, her eyes glistening as they met his, voice barely a whisper. “I love you so much, Adam... and I want this so much... and I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make it work.”

She hesitated a moment, glancing away. “I just... I’m gonna get scared sometimes - and I need you to know that. This kind of stuff... is not exactly my strong point.” She looked back up at him, her eyes tentative.

“Jazzy.” He wrapped his strong arms around her, planting a kiss on top of her head. “I know that already. I get that.” 

He pulled back to look her in the eyes again. “And I’m prepared for that. Because I’m also willing to do whatever it takes...”

He kissed her on the forehead, before looking her in the eyes again and continuing. “I just need you to keep talking to me, ok? And I’ll try my best to do the same.”

Jazzy nodded, her voice low.“Ok”.

Adam checked in with her one more time.“Ok?... We good?”

“Yeah...” Jazzy smiled and squeezed his hands in hers. “We’re good.”

——————

When they arrived, there were a number of other visitors at the waterfall, mostly couples and a few families with children. They chose a spot close enough to the water, but far enough away from the others so that they had some privacy. Adam set down the blanket, towels and packs.

He watched as Jazzy shimmied out of her tank top and cut offs, revealing the requested bikini, which in turn revealed, well – a whole lot. He smiled at that thought, pulling off his own shirt and dropping it on the blanket.

Jazzy did the same with her clothes, and grabbed the bottle of sun lotion, turning to Adam, a hint of a smile on her face.

“I seem to have a problem.”

Adam looked up. “And what would that be?”

“Well, now that I’m wearing this bikini...” she continued, the look on her face one of complete innocence, “there’s a lot more...hmm... _exposed_... that’ll need sun lotion - and I won’t be able to reach it.” A smirk crept up on her face.

Adam grinned. “In the words of our favorite medic...” He leaned in close, his voice low. “That’s not a problem - that’s an opportunity.” His eyes twinkled as he looked in hers, reaching out his hand. “Hand me that bottle. And turn around.”

“Yes _sir_.” Jazzy mumbled under her breath, smiling as she turned around to give him access to her back. She looked back over her shoulder with a teasing smile. “Thank you.”

“Oh, don’t you worry...” Adam’s face now sported a smirk of his own. “You’re gonna return the favor.”

Jazzy laughed. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Adam began rubbing the creamy lotion into her back, then into her shoulders. Jazzy sighed at the feeling of those strong, muscular hands on her skin. She looked back at him again over one shoulder, smiling. “Just remember, Adam… There are children here.”

“Yeah, yeah... you should have thought of that before...” He shrugged, still teasing, as he squirted another generous amount into his hands. He bent down and rubbed it up and down each of her legs, one by one.

Jazzy laughed. “Adam, I can do my own legs.”

He stood up, a look of satisfaction on his face. “Too late.”

Jazzy just shook her head. “You’re really milking this for all it’s worth, aren’t you?” She laughed.

“Hey look...” he shrugged, looking at her pointedly. “We’ve just gotten the ok, and we‘ve only got a few weeks - “

“I know, Adam.” She interrupted. “I get it. We can finally be a couple in public - and now we need to get it all in before we deploy.” 

She paused, smiling at him. “I get it. I’m just teasing you - cause it’s really cute to watch you.” She smirked.

“Hmmph.” He thrust the bottle at her in mock annoyance.

Jazzy laughed, taking it from his hand. “Alright, soldier. Lay on the blanket for me. Face down.” She nudged him. 

Adam didn’t need to be told twice. He lay down on the blanket, allowing her access to rub the lotion all over him. Legs and arms first, then on to his back.

Jazzy took her time massaging his back, then his shoulders, with that creamy lotion... maybe putting on just a _bit_ more than necessary. She smiled to herself as he groaned his approval quietly.

“Alright. Let me do your chest. Turn over.”

Adam was face down and now turned his head to the side. “Um, yeah... That’s not a good idea right now...”

Jazzy tried to keep a straight face. “Adam? Are you in a... predicament?”

“Hmmph” was all she heard in response.

She couldn’t help a small giggle. “...Did I do that?”

“Hell yeah, you did that.” He mumbled, glancing up at her with a hint of a smile.

Jazzy chewed on her lip before replying, trying to look all innocent again. “Whoops.”

Adam just shook his head. “Go on into the water, Jazzy. I’m sure you’re hot. I’ll lay here and get some sun for a few minutes, then I’ll join you.”

“Absolutely not.” She stated, smiling. “And deprive you of your long-awaited desire to show me off as yours?” She teased. “Nope. I brought a book. I’m just going to read for a bit here.”

“Jazzy...”

She dismissed his protest with a look. “Shh. We’ll walk down in a few minutes - together.” She returned to her reading.

Adam smiled and watched her, just thinking about how lucky he was. He closed his eyes for a bit, the smile still on his face.

———————

A little while later, as they walked down together to the water’s edge, Jazzy reached for Adam’s hand, placing it strategically on the small of her back. Adam swallowed thickly, a lump forming in his throat. She never failed to amaze him. The way she was really trying to embrace this... He shook his head. Wow. Just wow.

Jazzy smiled to herself. As independent, strong, and tough as she was, this just felt... _right_. Since leaving her parents house and enlisting at 18, her only goal had been to be accepted for who she was. To have ever even hoped to be loved - by _anyone_ \- was more than she’d ever dared to dream. Let alone being _cherished_ by this wonderful, amazing, beautiful man - who not only accepted her for everything she was, but loved her _because_ of it.

A few yards from the shore, she looked up at him, eyebrows raised. “Race you?”

“Oh, you’re on.”

The two reached the water’s edge at the same moment, jumping into the deeper end of the pool. They made their way over to the waterfall and ducked under the rushing water.

As they each surfaced separately between the rock wall and the falling water, Adam called to her. “Jazzy, come here. Watch this.”

She swam over to him and, before she knew what was happening, he had grabbed her up, hands on her ass, and lifted her in one swoop.

Jazzy automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and laughed. “ _That’s_ what you called me over for?!”

“Not at all.” Adam smiled and quickly caught her lips in his. The kiss quickly deepened as she responded in turn, feeling a rush of heat to her core.

Adam pulled away, biting on her lower lip slowly as he did so. “ _That’s_ what I called you over for.” He grinned.

“But, as you said...” he continued with a teasing smile, “there are kids here, so... unfortunately that’s all you get.” He shrugged, grinning, before disappearing for the shore.

Jazzy smiled, mumbling to herself. “Oh, you are so dead, mister...”

The two stayed in the water a while longer, swimming, playing, teasing, and just enjoying themselves, before making their way back to the blanket to eat, warm up, and dry off in the sun.

—————

As they made their way back to the cabin, Jazzy thought about what a full day it had been. So many things to think about.

She looked over at Adam as they walked. The man had such a grin on his face that she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Adam, you’ve had that silly grin on your face for the last 10 minutes.”

“Can’t help it.” He replied as he looked back at her, still grinning. “You make me happy. And we don’t have to pretend anymore when we’re out like this. At least not for now. It kinda gives me a thrill, you know?”

He glanced at her as a smirk crossed her face. She quickly looked away, pretending to conceal it.

“Ok, why are you smirking?” Adam’s tone became playfully suspicious.

“Oh, no reason.” The smirk got bigger.

“No reason, my ass.”

“Mmm… and I do love your ass.” She smiled.

“Don’t try to change the subject.” Adam narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “I know that look – you’re thinking something naughty, aren’t you?”

“Welllll...”, she drew out coyly, turning to him. “Since, you know, you already started something back there...” She backed him up as she spoke, pinning him right up against a tree.

Adam’s breath caught as she looked him in the eye, her voice low and teasing as she continued. “...I was thinking, I _could_...”

Placing one hand on his chest,she brought the other up, tracing his lips with her finger. “... do _this_ right now.”

One hand still on his chest, she quickly slid the other behind his head, pulling him into her as she crushed her lips to his. Adam responded immediately, returning the kiss deeply, as he moaned.

Jazzy wasn’t done, though. As she drew out the kiss, Adam felt her hand move down his chest... and keep going, further and further, until it rested on the quickly forming bulge in his shorts. She palmed him lightly through the fabric, drowning out his moans with her mouth, before her hand found its way back up towards his waist.

Still deep in the kiss, Adam gasped as he felt her push aside the waistband of his shorts, sliding her hand in to grip him firmly. She stroked him up and down for a minute before slowly pulling her hand back. Adam let out a low growl.

Drawing her lips back from his, Jazzy looked into his eyes. This time a smirk broke out on both of their faces.

“Devil woman…” He breathed.

Jazzy grinned, shrugging. “You _wanted_ to know what I was thinking…”

She reached for his hand, pulling him back onto the trail. “Come on. We’ll continue this at home.” She winked. “And if we pass anyone, I’ll help you hide your... predicament.”

Adam followed, his only thought at the moment though, that one word. Home. And how wonderful it sounded when she said it like that.

They were going to make a home, together. They would be each other’s home, together.

He shook his head in disbelief, a smile on his face as he took in this amazing woman who was so many things.

Tiny, but fierce.  
Strong, yet soft.  
But all _his_.

Hot damn, was he ever lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! (A little comment love never hurts though! 😬😁) I just love exploring these two and their relationship. Thanks for reading! ❤️


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam loves on his woman... slow, sweet and tender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve come to think of this as a “surprise chapter”. I really wasn’t planning to go into what happened when they returned from the waterfall... figured we’d just leave that to the imagination and move on... 😬  
> But - as often happens in writing- apparently the characters had their own ideas. So I pretty much just sat back and let the chapter write itself... went along for the ride... and, well... they certainly didn’t disappoint. 😁  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Returning from their excursion, Adam entered the cabin and dropped the packs at their feet, Jazzy following as she closed the door behind them.

As soon as the door closed, though, he had both of her hands firmly in his. 

Backing her up against the door, he pinned her hands above her head, intertwining his fingers with hers. Her breath caught as she met his eyes, a split second before his mouth took hers. 

The kiss was slow and deep, her body responding immediately as she moaned into his mouth. Adam released her lips and moved his mouth over to whisper in her ear, his breath hot on her skin. “ _Devil_ _woman_ …”

Jazzy whimpered softly, her breath catching as he began kissing down her neck. He nipped and kissed the tender spot behind her ear, continuing down her jawline. 

“You...” He spoke into her neck between kisses. “....were _very_ naughty back there... weren’t you?”

He looked up at her for a moment, as she nodded in response, her breath quickening. 

“Yeah... Such a tease...” he continued, lips tracing the soft skin of her neck. 

He paused, looking up to meet her eyes again, as a hint of a smirk crossed his face. “And... I love it.” He looked at her pointedly. “I love _you_.”

Jazzy smiled softly, closing her eyes as she leaned into him. She felt his fingers unbutton her shorts and slide them down her legs, before sliding those hands into the back of her bikini and cupping her ass, pulling her into him. 

Jazzy smiled again, rubbing her hips against his erection, eliciting a low growl from his chest. 

God, what that sound alone could do to her. 

Before she could so much as process that thought, though, she felt his hands sliding across her skin once again, this time up her back and under her tank top. 

Her sighs turned into soft moans as his skilled hands caressed her skin. 

Head tilted back, eyes closed, she felt his fingers tugging on the ties of her bikini top, first behind her neck, then behind her back. She opened her eyes and met his gaze, warm and loving. 

Adam’s eyes never left hers, a hint of a smile on his face, as his talented fingers slowly undressed her. Jazzy shuddered, skin tingling with need. 

As the scrap of fabric fell to the floor underneath her, he leaned in to take her lips in his, soft hands running up and down her back. He lifted the tank top over her head, then pulled back for a moment to look at her, bare-breasted, chest heaving. 

“Beautiful...” he breathed, as his eyes took her all in. 

Jazzy smiled and bit her lip as she looked up at him tentatively, and Adam noticed a hint of a blush creeping up into her cheeks. 

Even with the closeness they now shared, _this_... this being loved, being cherished... still sometimes made her self-conscious. It wasn’t something she was accustomed to, and was definitely going to take some getting used to. It had never been something she’d had in her life, and honestly - at least until recently - she’d felt she was better off that way. Stronger, fiercer, more independent, relying on no one but herself. It had served her well. So on the surface, at least, it seemed to go against everything she thought she knew about herself. 

But Adam was slowly changing all that. With time... with patience... with quiet words and silent gazes... with knowing when to give her space... and when to push her. But through it all - with love. And _that_ was the game changer. 

Adam saw the myriad of thoughts and overwhelming emotions dancing in her eyes. He didn’t want her to linger there, though, in that place her mind still sometimes went... where self-doubt crept up in the blink of an eye. 

Realizing he was still fully clothed, Adam pulled off his shirt, letting it drop next to the remnants of her clothing on the floor. He looked back at her pointedly, a hint of a smile on his face. “Now we’re even.” 

Jazzy chuckled. “Is that so?” 

He wrinkled his nose at her teasingly. “Nah... you’re right. You’re much more beautiful.” 

Jazzy slid her hands down his strong chest, a lazy smile forming on her face as she looked up at him and sighed. “I beg to differ...”

“Well then...” he placed his hands on her shoulders. “We’ll just have to agree to disagree.” He bent down and took her lips again in another soft, sweet kiss. 

She soon felt those magical hands moving slowly down her arms on either side. His mouth found her neck once again, nipping and kissing as he made his way down to her chest.

He cupped her breasts in his hands as his mouth kissed between them, eliciting a low whimper. 

Adam paused and looked up at her. Their eyes met, the pure love between them crystal clear. He kissed her softly again, and Jazzy hummed with pleasure, closing her eyes. 

Her eyes were still closed when he reached down again, cupping her ass firmly as he lifted her up into him. 

His voice was low in her ear. “I think we should move this to the bedroom.”

Jazzy grinned, wrapping her strong legs around his waist. She opened her eyes to meet his, mesmerized by this man and what he could do to her. 

Adam didn’t take his eyes off hers for a single second as he walked them towards the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. 

She watched as he made short work of the rest of his clothing, and bit her lower lip with a smile when his cock sprang up, full and hard, as he pulled off the swim shorts. 

Adam crawled onto the bed and leaned over to look in her eyes, as she looked back at him.

“Jazzy...” he began, stroking his fingers through her hair. “My beautiful woman...” 

She looked up at him, wide eyed. He could read her eyes like a book. And right now those eyes were hopeful... yet still vulnerable. 

He chose his words carefully, caressing her cheek as he spoke slowly. “My strong... smart... fierce... independent... stubborn...” He paused, smiling softly, before taking a deep breath and continuing. “... _beautiful_ , _beautiful_ woman.”

Jazzy’s eyes glistened as she swallowed thickly. Adam leaned down and spoke low in her ear. “Prepare... to be _worshipped_.”

The small gasp that escaped her mouth at those words, followed by her soft moan as she turned to expose her neck... were all the encouragement he needed. 

Adam lowered his mouth to that sensitive spot on her neck and began kissing downward, slowly. His strong hands trailed down her arms, stroking lightly, as his lips followed the curve of her shoulder and her breathing became more ragged. 

Jazzy whimpered softly, arching her back, pushing her breasts towards his mouth. 

Adam peppered the creamy skin of her breasts with kisses, nips, and licks, his rough beard brushing across the delicate skin. As her whimpers grew louder, he looked up slowly, grinning. 

“Ok, Jazzy... I hear you. No more teasing. I know where you want this mouth...”

She looked up at him, eyes full of need. 

Adam moved his lips back to her breast as he whispered, “right.... here...” before lowering his mouth to her nipple. 

Her head fell back, mouth dropping open in a moan of pure bliss. 

Adam suckled each nipple in turn, his warm, talented tongue licking, rolling, swirling, as she cried out in pleasure. 

He kissed each nipple, before slowly continuing down her body. 

Up her arms, down her ribs, across her stomach, over every curve he went. Every inch of skin and every one of her scars was given its own kiss, its own stroke... its own share of love. 

Adam’s hands slowed as they reached the silky fabric of the bikini bottom she still wore. 

With skilled fingers, he deftly untied the strings on either side, removing the scrap of fabric. He then leaned down gently and reverently and kissed her there, pressing his lips to her core, before moving slowly down to her inner thighs. 

Jazzy felt his soft lips, rough beard, and strong hands as they glided over her skin. Adam moved slowly down one leg and then up the other, giving the same attention and love to every inch of skin, every scar... every single part of her. 

He took his time with her, stroking and kissing, massaging and caressing, loving... and worshipping. 

As his hands moved over her, his mouth moved back up to hers for a kiss that was soft, warm, and sweet. She breathed into him contentedly. 

Eyes closed, surrounded by pleasure, Jazzy felt his hand move down her body... and slowly part her wet folds. His fingers began massaging her there, gently and intimately. She let out a soft sigh... and then melted into him completely, as the warmth of his fingers slowly massaged her sweet spot. Up and down, around and around... bringing her pleasure, building it up... slowly, sweetly, gently... 

Jazzy just lay there and breathed, as time stood still. The heat of his fingers, the softness of his lips, the comfort of his body so close to hers... made her whole being just melt into him. She felt like she was floating, gliding, enveloped in a beautiful warmth. Not a care in the world. She felt whole, and perfect... and in a split second of clarity, she knew what this was.

This was love. 

This was what it felt like to be loved, body and soul. 

Enveloped in that thought, safe and loved, her orgasm began to wash over her in gentle waves. She rode it out, her soft breathy moans long and slow. 

Adam continued massaging her, slowly and intimately, holding her close, as she came apart in his arms. 

Jazzy was still floating when she felt him move down and slip inside of her gently, rocking into her as he finally sought his own release. Those moans had stirred something deep inside of him, and it wasn’t long before his own pleasure overtook him. He pressed his lips to hers, holding her tight, as he came inside her. 

Adam let his head rest on her chest a moment, before lifting it up to meet her eyes. 

Again they glistened, brimming with unshed tears. 

He lifted one hand and stroked her hair, his voice low and gentle. “Happy tears, right?” 

Jazzy smiled softly, looking him deep in the eyes, and nodded, voice barely a whisper. 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striptease! 😉

It was a rainy day in the Blue Ridge Mountains. The perfect day to stay inside and be lazy, or curl up with a good book. 

Which was exactly what Adam was doing at the moment. He lay on the couch, feet up, catching up on some reading.

Jazzy was in the bedroom, doing... well, he wasn’t really sure. She had said she was going to lay down and maybe take a nap, as the weather was quite conducive to it. But he was pretty sure he had heard her moving around in there...

Adam’s phone buzzed with a text, and he glanced over. Seeing it was from her, he shook his head with a chuckle and picked it up. She probably couldn’t sleep and wanted some company.

As he read the words, though, his breath caught, a thrill running straight through him. 

**Jazzy:**

_Put your book down, soldier._

Adam’s mouth dropped open and a whispered “fuck” escaped. The book dropped from his hands. The next text immediately followed.

**Jazzy:**

_I think you’ve been a very good boy lately._ _Good boys get rewarded..._ _Would you agree?_

Fuuuuck, he thought with a smile as he quickly typed his reply. “Yes, ma’am.”

**Jazzy:**

_Good._  
_Turn the lamp down low, then sit back and enjoy. There’s only one rule…_  
_No touching until the end._  
_Is that clear, soldier?_

Another “Yes, ma’am.”

He reached over and dimmed the lamp. 

**Jazzy:**

_Alright then. 😉_

Adam sat back, a wide smile on his face as his mind ran through the thousand different scenarios she could have planned.

And then the music began. 

As he recognized the intro to Fine Young Cannibals “She Drives Me Crazy”, Adam’s face broke out in a grin, as he realized what she was about to do for him.

Jazzy was going to give him his strip tease. 

He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself. Nothing could have prepared him, though, for the rush of pure desire that surged through him as she stepped into the doorway, the barest hint of a teasing smile on her face. 

Adam inhaled sharply, entire body frozen as his eyes took her in. 

She wore a sheer white blouse over a low-cut black camisole, the outer material gauzy and nearly see-through, obviously meant as both a tease and a turn-on. And fuck if she hadn’t hit both right on the button, he thought. 

His eyes moved down to the tight black mini-skirt that hugged her ass and showed off those gorgeously toned legs. His mouth opened with a small moan, as he felt his body responding. 

Jazzy’s eyes locked on his as she paused in the doorway. 

Her hair was twisted up in a bun and held in place with a large clip. Adam noticed the smokey eyes, and lip color as well. 

Jazzy never needed makeup as far as he was concerned - she was naturally beautiful, inside and out. But on special occasions, or for going out, she often applied a small amount. 

Adam grinned, realizing the thought and preparation she had put into this. For him. God, was he ever lucky. 

And then he spotted them. The “come fuck me” heels that completed the outfit. His head fell back, hitting the back of the couch, as he let out a long, low moan. 

He was going down, and he was going down hard. And he knew it.

Jazzy had her phone in her hand, and as the opening beats transitioned into the song itself, she turned the volume up, placing it on an end table in the doorway. Her eyes were locked on his the entire time, mouth partially open, tongue slowly running across her top lip. 

Adam’s eyes were glued to hers, the desire in those eyes smoldering. As she closed her eyes, though, leaning her head back and running one hand slowly down her neck, right across the spot he loved to kiss... he found his eyes following. 

Adam swallowed thickly, his breath quickening as he took in her every move. Hips swaying, hands slowly gliding up and down her beautiful curves, she moved to the music. Adam’s eyes followed those hands, taking in every move. 

Jazzy opened her eyes and looked up to meet his, a teasing smile on her face as her hands now slid down to her ass. Adam couldn’t help the groan that escaped. 

Fuck, this was a hell of a lot harder than he’d thought. He was already so turned on - having been so the moment she stepped into that doorway - that it was currently taking every ounce of will-power he had not to jump her bones. 

And, judging by the smirk she gave him as she glanced at the growing bulge in his pants - all the while continuing to run her hands up and down her body, teasing him mercilessly - she knew it, too. 

As the song ended it’s first run and began again on repeat, Jazzy decided it was time to up the ante. 

Her fingers slowly slid up to the top button of her blouse, playing with it a bit. She heard his breath catch, his eyes following her fingers. Jazzy stilled, biting her bottom lip with a smile as she waited for his eyes to move back up to hers. 

As they did, she held his gaze and began unbuttoning... slowly... very slowly. His gaze moved back and forth between meeting her eyes and watching her fingers, as his own hands clenched and unclenched, wanting so badly to just stand up and reach out...

But he’d given her his word. That was part of the deal. He had willpower, didn’t he? Fuck, he thought, not when it came to her... and not like this.

“Fuck...”

The whispered word escaped his lips as she undid the last button. The gauzy material slid smoothly off her shoulders and onto the floor. 

Adam watched her reach up and grasp the clip that was holding her hair, and pause a second - just as a tease - before removing it. 

Jazzy knew that of all things, he loved her long silky hair. He loved running his fingers through it, he loved breathing in the apple scent... and he loved watching when she let it down. 

Her eyes closed and she shook her hair free. The silky black tresses cascaded down over her shoulders, loose and beautiful. She heard Adam take in a breath - and let out a low growl. 

Jazzy opened her eyes and met his gaze, smiling seductively. She placed the clip aside and slowly made her way towards him, stopping in middle of the room. She grinned as another growl ensued - this time longer and louder. God, did those sounds turn her on...

As Adam watched, Jazzy began caressing her shoulders lightly, before moving downward, tracing the fabric of the cami across her ribs and back up to her chest. 

He was completely focused on her, and her alone. Anything else ceased to exist. He took in every touch, every pause, every sigh... and God, was it doing things to him. 

As she reached down to the bottom of the cami and went to lift it up, her fingers stilled, and his eyes moved back up to hers. She ran her tongue across her top lip as she looked him in the eye and smiled. 

Her eyes remained locked on his as she slowly lifted the fabric up and over her head. Adam let out a slow groan as he recognized the lacy black bra she wore underneath. It was the same one she’d worn for him that incredible morning when she -

Fuck, just the memory of that made him even harder... if that was even possible. 

Jazzy was still looking him straight in the eyes, a seductive smile playing on her lips. She slowly ran her soft hands up and down her skin, fingertips caressing her smooth shoulders, then moving down across the lacy bra to trail over her ribs, stomach, and hips - tracing all of those beautiful curves. 

Adam was now on the edge of the couch, sitting straight up, mouth open as he tried to take slow, steady breaths to keep himself in check. 

As her hips swayed to the music, her hands moved back down to slide firmly up and down her ass, causing another low growl in response. She reached for the zipper of the skirt and lowered it slowly, smiling at him as she bit her lip. 

Adam watched, mesmerized, as she moved her thumbs into the waistband of the skirt and nudged it down her hips a bit. Her eyes followed it as it slid down to the floor. Adam’s eyes followed hers, watching it drop, then moved back up those beautiful legs. His eyes stopped as they took in the tiny scrap of black lace she had on between them. 

Adam groaned, loud and long. “Fuuuck... Jazzy, you’re killin’ me...” 

She gave him a smirk and held his eyes as she ran her hands slowly up and down her body, teasing him. She then walked towards him slowly, stopping a few feet in front of him, and leaned over to remove the shoes. As she did, her gaze slid down to her cleavage, now beautifully on display for him, then back up to meet his eyes. 

His breath caught again, and she smiled at that. 

As she stood up again, Adam’s eyes were all over her, trying to take in everything at once. She stepped up to him, and he looked up into her eyes with a trembling whisper. “Beautiful...” 

Jazzy smiled. “Adam, sit back...” She leaned over, her words low in his ear. “...You’re getting a lap dance.”

His mouth opened in a low moan as he quickly pushed himself back, face watching hers expectantly. 

She smiled again, her words low. “Good boy. Now remember - no touching. Not till the end.” 

Adam nodded... then slid his hands underneath him, so he was sitting on them. 

Jazzy gave a low chuckle. “You don’t trust yourself, do you, soldier?”

Adam shook his head slowly. “No, Ma’am.”

Jazzy held his gaze as she slowly climbed onto his lap, straddling him. She lifted herself onto her knees, her chest now perfectly eye-level for him, as his mouth dropped open silently. 

She ran her hands over the silky bra, then pushed the cups together, arching her back with a smirk.

Adam swallowed thickly as his gaze moved from her eyes down to the beautiful swell of her breasts, only inches from his face. The need to kiss, stroke... just feel those delicious curves - was driving him insane. 

He let out a shuddering breath. “God, Jazzy...” he growled.

“Adam,” she smiled teasingly, her voice dropping to a whisper. “Close your eyes.”

Adam closed his eyes, unsure of what to expect, and was rewarded with a feeling of pure bliss as she leaned over, enveloping his face in her chest for just a moment. He breathed her in, deeply, unable to get enough. 

Jazzy pulled back again, but his eyes remained closed. She smiled to herself as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Adam. You can open now.” 

As he did, and met her eyes, she continued, a loving smile on her face. “Such a good boy - waiting for permission. That was a little reward...” 

He took a deep breath. Jazzy sat back slowly, holding his gaze as she snuggled her ass into his lap. 

That was it. Adam shuddered, his whole body trembling. “ _God.._.” He managed through clenched teeth. “It’s a _damn_ good thing I’m sitting on my hands right now...”

Jazzy grinned, then spoke, her voice low as she reached her hands behind her back. “Well, then... you better _keep_ sitting on them, soldier...” 

A groan escaped his throat as he realized what she was doing. 

Jazzy unclasped the bra and lowered each strap slowly, biting her lip as her gaze locked on his. 

Adam sat open-mouthed, chest heaving, eyes glued to hers. Jazzy opened her mouth in a seductive smile, her tongue running across her top lip, as she slid the lacy bra off completely and dropped it behind her. 

She leaned over, her breath hot in his ear. “Soldier...” she drew out teasingly as she traced a finger down his neck. “...You like what you see?”

In response, Adam let out a deep groan. “ _Fffuuck..._ ”

Jazzy smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes...”

She moved back a few inches and wriggled her ass until it was firmly between his legs as she straddled him. The maneuver put her core right up against the base of his erection. He had been rock-hard now for quite a while, but the move caused a shudder to rip through his body. As she pressed herself to him, grinding up and down, his eyes closed for just a second before opening up again quickly. 

“Jazzy - I’m not gonna last.” He warned her. “Not if you keep doing that.” His chest heaved. 

She stilled and held his gaze with a smile. 

“Alright then, soldier... you ready for your orders?”

Adam looked back up at her, meeting her eyes pleadingly. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Jazzy lowered her voice to no more than a whisper. 

“Strip for me.”

Adam didn’t need to hear another word. The next “Yes, Ma’am” hadn’t even fully escaped his lips before his shirt was off and he was fumbling with his belt buckle. 

Jazzy moved off of him so he could stand up. She grinned as the jeans and underwear were removed as one item, taking the socks with them as they came off. 

She stepped up to him and began running her hands over him appreciatively - down his chest, along his hips, over his ass. Adam groaned at the touch, his cock so hard it was pressing straight up against his belly. 

Jazzy pushed him gently back down on the couch and stood in front of him. 

“Adam...” She drew out with a hint of a smile. “Give me your hands.” 

He did so, and she guided them to rest on her hips, right on the waistband of her panties. She drew out her next words with a smile. 

“I want you to do the honors...”

Her eyes moved down to look at his hands, then back up to meet his eyes. 

Adam swallowed thickly as he slowly lowered the fabric over her hips and down to her knees, letting them fall to the floor. He moaned as his eyes roamed up and down her body, taking in every inch. 

Jazzy smiled. “Soldier...” she met his eyes, her voice low. “You’ve done well.” She pushed him gently onto his back and crawled on top of him, straddling his torso. “I’ve got one more order for you...” 

She looked in his eyes, seeing the need, the pure desire there... and met it with her own, as she whispered...

“ _Take me_.” 

The ease and swiftness with which he flipped her over in response to those words made her grin. His hands were everywhere at once, running up and down her body, feeling her, touching her, just taking her in. His mouth found hers hungrily, devouring it in a deep, searing kiss. It was like he’d been deprived of oxygen. _His_ oxygen. 

He buried his face in her neck and entered her in one smooth thrust. Jazzy just lay back, a grin on her face, enjoying this feeling of being taken by her man. Letting him take whatever he needed. 

Yeah, she thought with a smile... 

He’d _definitely_ earned it. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while, but was a lot of fun to write. Thanks for reading, and as always, comments are so appreciated! ❤️


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay in posting 😬, but finally, here’s the next chapter. These two are going to be dealing with some difficult stuff, but they’re definitely going to lean on each other. Enjoy! ❤️

Ch 10

Adam awoke in middle of the night to the feeling that something was off. Not a feeling of danger - he would have picked up on that in a millisecond. Just - not quite right.

He opened his eyes to the pitch black, laying completely still for a millisecond. _Jazzy_. He didn’t hear the soft sounds of her breath- nor did he feel her warmth against him.

Adam reached out to where she normally would have been - should have been - but only cold, empty sheets greeted his hand. He glanced toward the bathroom, but didn’t see any light coming from under the door. Where was she?

Throwing the covers off, he padded out to the living room... and then heard her voice coming from the kitchen.

“I’m in here.”

Smiling to himself, he walked toward the sound of her voice. His ninja had heard him coming, realized he’d be worried, and wanted to assure him. 

Jazzy was sitting at the table, one knee up on the chair, her hands around a cup of tea.

Adam leaned over and kissed her forehead. “You feeling okay?” He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.

“Yeah, no - I just... couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d make me some of Grandma Carter’s Naptime Tea.” She looked up at him, offering him the cup. “Want some?”

Adam smiled. “Sure, why not? As long as we’re up...”

“I didn’t mean to wake you -“

He shook his head. “You didn’t.” 

She sighed, looking away. “You just knew, huh?”

“Something like that.” He rubbed her hand between his thumb and forefinger and took a sip of the hot drink. “You want to talk about it?...”

Jazzy sighed again and swallowed. “I don’t even know... I mean there’s so much just-“ She made a waving motion near her head.

“Rumbling around in there, huh?” He finished for her.

“Yeah, I guess.” She looked at him.

“Okay...” He nodded. “So it wasn’t a nightmare?”

“No. No.” She answered quickly, shaking her head. “You know I’d tell you if it was .” She looked toward him, but couldn’t meet his eyes.

It hadn’t been easy, getting her to agree to that. At first it hadn’t been necessary, as she would cry out in her sleep whenever it happened, and he was holding her in seconds flat.

More recently, though, he’d discovered she sometimes just woke up with a start, in a cold sweat, as if she’d been having a nightmare... but unable to remember anything.

Adam waited, giving her a minute. There was something there, but he didn’t want to push it.

Jazzy bit her lip and sighed, before taking a sip of the tea. Her words were low. “Okay... I don’t know. That’s the truth. I just don’t know anymore. I’m not waking up screaming,I’m not even waking up scared...” she scrunched her face up, shaking her head slowly. “It’s just like... a bad feeling? I guess? Like there’s something there, just under the surface...” She looked up at him a second, then back into her tea.

Adam nodded. “Okay...” He rubbed her hand between his fingers again, then took a deep breath.

“Jazzy... when they had you there...” He didn’t need to clarify - they both understood the ‘where’ to which he was referring. “I know you said there were some times you were... out of it...”

He swallowed hard,struggling for a moment. He hated even thinking about her having been harmed, let alone hit so hard she blacked out...and then sliced open in so many places she passed out from the pain and blood loss. The thought alone was enough to fill him with fury... but he was nothing if not good at compartmentalizing his feelings. It was pretty much a job requirement in their line of work, but especially as CO, his team relied on him to keep a clear head in the field, no matter what. Their lives depended on it.

Adam shook his head a moment to do just that, before continuing. “Do you think... maybe your subconscious is starting to remember things?”

He looked at her, as she bit her lip and stared down into her tea.

She then shrugged, slowly, and met his eyes with a whisper. “Maybe.” She looked away then, face scrunching up as she tried to fight back tears.

Adam reached out, taking her other hand as well, so he enveloped both of her smaller ones in his.

“Jazzy... talk to me. What is it?”

She swallowed and blew out a deep breath, shaking her head. “I just... I don’t _want_ to remember... I remember _enough_.” Her voice rose as she got more emphatic.“I didn’t _ask_ to remember anything more - I was doing fine. _Why_ is this happening now?”

Adam opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again, taking a deep breath. “I don’t have the answer to that. The mind can be... a tricky thing.” He paused.

“But... I think we both know someone who _may_ have an answer... or at least may be able to steer us in the right direction.” He looked at her questioningly.

Jazzy had had a few sessions with Xander, and they really had seemed to help. Well, that as well as being able to share these things with Adam.

She stirred the tea with a spoon, absentmindedly. “Yeah, I was actually just thinking about that. About maybe giving him a call.” She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Adam chuckled, looking a bit surprised, but pleased. “Wow... and here I thought I’d have to try and convince you.”

“Well, I was thinking...” she started, “ you know how I was willing to try hypnosis - when the nightmares got really bad - to try to get at some of this?”

“I thought you said it didn’t work on you, though? You thinking maybe you want to try again?” He looked at her earnestly.

Jazzy shifted in her seat and took sip of tea. “Well... what Xander said... was that some people take to it easier than others - and some people don’t. ” She shrugged. “Something to do with how easily the conscious mind is willing to give up control.”

“Ah.” Adam nodded. “Yeah, that would make sense. You’re not exactly one to give up control easily.” He grinned.

“Oh, please!” She scoffed, swatting at him playfully. “Like YOU should talk!”

Adam shrugged, throwing up his hands in defense. “Just saying...” He smirked.

Jazzy sighed, becoming quiet again.

“Jazzy?” His voice was low.

“ I… I think I know why this is happening now...” She began in a low voice, glancing over at him quickly before looking back down into her tea.

Adam watched her attentively, reaching out to place his hand in hers. Letting her know he was there, and he was listening, but not wanting to push her.

After a few moments, she continued. “I remember that at one point Xander said... that when you’ve experienced a trauma, there are stages of processing it. And that your brain will begin to process it more fully - like on a deeper level -“ Her voice dropped to barely a whisper. “... only when it feels completely safe. Physically, mentally... and emotionally.” 

“Ah...” he murmured, seeing where she was going with this.

Jazzy continued, still looking away. “I think... maybe this is coming out now because...” she shrugged. “...because I feel safe. With _you_.” Her eyes ventured up at him for a moment before gazing down again. “I... I trust you. Completely. And I’ve never had that before.”

She looked up at him tentatively, biting her lip. Adam met her eyes, overcome with awe at this amazing, strong, beautiful woman and what she’d just confided in him.

She met his eyes and took another deep breath, hesitating. “Adam... you’re the only one I’ve ever... given up control with. Ever.” She paused, looking away again. “And I was thinking...”

“Jazzy -“ Adam interjected, wanting to make this a bit easier for her.He had an idea of where this was going, but he needed it to come from her. He squeezed her hands in his. “You know I’m here for you. What is it you need?”

She looked up, meeting his eyes hesitantly. “I thought maybe, if you came with me... if... if you were there with me...“ 

Adam looked in her eyes, squeezing her hand again. “Would you want that? For me to be there? You’d be... okay with that?”

She nodded, then added quickly “I mean - as long as _you’re_ okay with it...”

He kissed her forehead. “Absolutely.”

“Yeah?” Her voice was relieved. 

“Hell, yeah.” He pressed his forehead against hers for a moment. “We’ll give Xander a call in the morning, alright?”

She nodded. Adam rubbed her hand again between his fingers, looking her in the eyes with a smile. “Jazzy,what have I told you? I’m not going anywhere. We’re going to deal with all of this - and with anything else that comes along - together. OK? “

Jazzy smiled, leaning into him, placing her head on his chest, letting his strong arms envelop her. She let out a breath. “Yeah”.

They sat there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms, before returning to bed to try and get a few more hours of sleep before morning.

They would tackle this... the same way they were tackling all the rest of it.

Together. ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it took so long to update - but thank you to those who wrote in or DM’d to ask me to please continue 🙏🏻, and thank you to all who comment, I so appreciate it. So glad you’re enjoying this! More chapters were always in the plan, but things had gotten really busy for a while there. Hopefully we’re back on track now, because these two have so much more they need to explore! 🙏🏻❤️🥰 
> 
> ( JaltonFan on Twitter, DM’s are open. )


End file.
